The Woodcutter's Daughter
by ladymoonscar
Summary: Unknown to many, Rumplestilskin has an accomplice; Bianca, the Woodcutter's Daughter. In Storybrooke, Delaney Hamilton is a well-liked girl. She is also the only one who is not afraid of Mr Gold. Rumplstilskin/OC No romance between these guys. Just fun. season two will be called something else
1. Skin Deep

**ONCE UPON A TIME**

Skin Deep

Mr Gold looked up as the one person he could ever trust entered his shop. He smiled in welcome and limped around the counter. "Miss Hamilton. What a surprise."

Delaney Hamilton smiled back, her light green eyes assessing him closely. "Mr Gold," she sighed, stopping a few feet in front of him, crossing her arms and sticking her hip out. "It seems that your single goal in life is to make mine difficult."

Gold chuckled. "This must be about my reclaiming of Mr French's flower truck."

Delaney kept her smile, but her eyes turned glacial. "Tomorrow is the high school's Valentine's Party and we ordered six dozen roses. Mr French is supposed to deliver them, but he can't do that without his truck."

"Mr French did not pay his rent on time," Gold replied. "Circumstances forced my hand. Come now, Miss Hamilton, you know my ways."

Delaney's smile dropped and she showed her anger. "I need those flowers!"

Gold dropped his smile, too. "It cannot be done. Find someone else to deliver." He turned away and limped towards the back room.

"Mr Gold, please," Delaney pleaded. "I'll do anything for you. Just give me the roses."

Gold turned back, a glint in his eyes. "Anything?"

A small voice in Delaney's mind told her to get out of the pawnshop, but she planted her feet firmly. She wasn't scared of Gold. "Anything," she repeated.

Gold cocked his head to the side and took her appearance in. Delaney had dark red hair that looked like it could've been dyed. Her bangs brushed against her dark eyelashes that framed her eerie light green eyes. Her clothes were what every other girl wore in this time.

And, ever present on her right index finger, was a gold ring with an orange stone set into it.

She was tall and really skinny, but she had muscles and she knew how to use them.

Gold nodded slowly. "Come work for me. I need an assistant to watch the shop when I go out. Do this, and I will personally bring you the roses."

Delaney stuck out her hand. "Deal."

Gold took her hand and gripped it. "Deal."

* * *

**Belle heard the window open in her new bedroom. She silently reached over the side of the bed and gripped the long wooden handle of the broom that she kept close just in case.**

**The intruder slipped inside, breathing heavily. They must've climbed all the way up the north tower. But why? Were they here to steal something? Or kill Rumplestilskin? Or get her?**

**Bella tightened her grip, readying herself for a fight.**

**The intruder moved to the bed.**

**Belle struck out with the broom and hit the intruder on the side of the head. The intruder cried out and stumbled backwards, crashing into the dresser. Belle leapt out of bed and attacked again. The intruder lashed out with a kick and Belle fell to the floor, the broom clattering loudly on the stone.**

**Belle stood up and punched the intruder, who cried out again and threw up their arms.**

**The door burst open and light flooded the room as Rumplestilskin entered. "What's going on?"**

"**I could ask the same thing!" the intruder shouted. The hood of the cloak was thrown back to reveal very long dark red hair and smoldering green eyes. "What in the name of pine is she doing in my room?"**

**Rumplestilskin's eyes widen. "Bianca!"**

**The teenage girl folded her arms. "Duh. I told you I'd be back."**

"**That was four months ago," Rumplestilskin shot back. "I thought…you were dead."**

**Bianca raised an eyebrow. "So you give my room away? Nice. Is that how you move on?"**

"**Who is this?" Belle asked, cutting in.**

**Rumplestilskin sighed. "Bianca, this is Belle, my housekeeper. Belle, this Bianca. The Woodcutter's daughter."**

"**And his accomplice," Bianca added.**

* * *

"**I'm sorry I hit you," Belle said as she sat a tea tray down on the table.**

**Bianca pressed a wet rag to her head. "Trust me; I've had worse. All of them thanks to him."**

**Rumplestilskin rolled his eyes. "I wasn't the one who walked into a pack of wolves."**

"**No," Bianca agreed. "But you did manage to seal us into a burning room, insult a bad tempered giant, accidentally cut the rope I was climbing, slash open my…"**

"**We get it," Rumplestilskin interrupted. "How's your head?"**

"**Nothing a little sleep won't fix," she said. "I guess I'm bunking on the roof."**

"**Oh, you can go to your room," Belle said. "I can sleep somewhere else."**

**Bianca waved her off as she stood up. "No, no. I've gotten used to the stars."**

"**Bianca," Rumplestilskin said. "The item you went after?"**

**Bianca clicked her fingers. "Right." She dug into her cloak and pulled out a purple pouch and tossed it to Rumplestilskin.**

**The gold imp took out a tiny glass ball with gold and emerald dust inside. He smiled. "Oh, Bianca…"**

"**I told you I'd get it," Bianca grinned.**

**Rumplestilskin laughed and picked her up in a hug. "Ah! You've outdone yourself, dearie!"**

**Bianca blushed. "Yeah, yeah. Put me down, you crazy goon." But she seemed really pleased by the praise.**

* * *

Delaney's cell phone rang as she lounged on the sofa in the parlor of her home. "Hello?"

"Miss Hamilton."

Delaney frowned. "How did you get this number?"

Mr Gold chuckled. "I have my sources. I have a question for you."

"Have I started my job?" Delaney asked in a teasing tone.

"No," Gold answered slowly, "but consider this over time. I have a favor to ask of you."

Delaney sat up. Mr Gold asking a favor? Oh, this was good. "Name it."

"I want you to go to the sheriff's station," Gold said. "Tell Emma Swan that I sent you to see the items. There's something very specific I need you to find; a chipped cup."

Delaney raised her eyebrows. "Come again."

"A chipped tea cup," Gold repeated. "It's…sentimental."

Delaney nodded. "Okay. Chipped tea cup. Got it."

* * *

Emma had no idea why Gold had sent this high school girl to see the items Moe French had stolen from his house, but the less she dealt with Gold, the happier she was.

"Here it is," Emma said, flipping a sheet off a desk. "Gold got ripped off."

Delaney looked at the stolen items. "Where is French?"

Emma shrugged. "I haven't found him yet. Is something wrong?"

"No teacup," Delaney muttered. "He said a teacup was stolen, too. It's sentimental to him."

* * *

**Bianca sat curled up on the floor next to Rumplestilskin's spinning wheel, passing the imp straw whenever he wordlessly held out his hand to her. It was ritual that had been between them for years, one of the many things that bonded them together.**

**Belle watched the two, admiring the look on Rumplestilskin's face; attentive and focused on his work, yet he would always stop and pat Bianca on the head or brush a finger down her cheek. He had really missed her when she had been away. Admitting to himself that she was dead, must've been a horrible thing for him. Belle thought that it was the sweetest thing in the world.**

**Bianca reached for more straw, but found that there was none. "That's it," she announced.**

**Rumplestilskin stopped spinning and stood up. He held out a hand and pulled Bianca to her feet. Bianca wobbled a bit as all the blood rushed thru her legs and she held onto Rumplestilskin for support.**

"**Ugh, I've been sitting for too long," she groused. "Think I'll go take a turn in the…"**

**She went still, her eyes sliding out of focus.**

"**Bianca?" Belle began, but Rumplestilskin raised a hand.**

"**Give her a moment," he whispered.**

**Bianca jerked back and would've fallen had Rumplestilskin not been holding onto her.**

"**What is it?" he asked.**

"**The forest," Bianca gasped. "Oh, there's a fire out there! The tree…our tree! Oh, Rumple, I can feel it!" Tears fell from her eyes and she began to shake violently.**

"**Belle," Rumplestilskin barked, "keep her calm. I'll be back as soon as I can."**

"**Be careful!" Belle called after him as he marched out of the spinning room.**

* * *

**Rumplestilskin walked slowly back into the spinning room. He sank down into a chair and put his face in his hand. Belle walked in, her brow furrowed in worry. "Are you okay?"**

"**I'll be fine," the imp murmured. "Bianca?"**

"**She's sleeping," Belle replied. "What happened?"**

"**Bianca was…cursed as a baby," Rumplestilskin said. "She can feel everything the forest feels. She's the Woodcutter's daughter, so you can imagine that she and her father don't get along. In fact that's how we met."**

**Belle touched his shoulder. "You're tired. You should sleep, too."**

"**Yes," Rumplestilskin whispered. "I will. I need to check on her first."**

**He stood up and walked up to Bianca's room. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed. The gold imp walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. He smoothed back her hair tenderly.**

**Bianca stirred sleepily. "Rumplestilskin. The forest thanks you. And so do I."**

**Rumplestilskin smirked. "Think nothing of it, dearie."**

* * *

Gold was in jail.

"You're kidding," Delaney said when he father told her the next morning.

"Nope," Woodrow Hamilton grumbled as she took away his empty plate. "Beat poor Moe French to a pulp. He's okay, but I'm surprised he's not pressing charges."

Delaney felt a strange feeling that she needed to stand up for Gold. "The man owns the entire town, dad. Besides, French stole from Gold."

Woodrow scowled. "That doesn't give him the right to try and break Moe's jaw. I don't want you working for him."

"I need a job," Delaney protested. "Working with Gold will help me earn money." Her voice grew hard. "Money you keep gambling away."

Woodrow stood up, towering over his daughter. "You'll listen to what I say, girl." He started to walk upstairs.

"I need to pay for my dress," Delaney said quickly.

Woodrow pulled out a check and signed it. "Fill it out when you pick it up." He went into his bedroom.

Delaney smiled confidently. "I can do that."

* * *

**Bianca glanced up from her herbs at Rumplestilskin. He had been in a foul mood ever since Belle had left. She wished he wasn't so stubborn. The man had serious issues, in her opinion.**

"**Look," she said at last. "Can't you…"**

"**No," he whispered firmly.**

"**Rumple," Bianca whined.**

**He looked at her with hard gold eyes. "Drop it, Bianca."**

**She scowled, but went back to her work and listened to the sounds of the Forest. The rosebushes that bloomed at the front gates screamed at her and she gasped. "Rumple, the Queen…"**

**Regina walked into the spinning room. "Flimsy locks."**

**Rumplestilskin bit back his growl. "Your Majesty."**

**Regina looked to Bianca, who curtsied and scurried to Rumplestilskin's side for protection. She hated the Queen and she hated that the Queen scared her. "What are you doing here?"**

**Regina smiled sweetly. "I need your help with a little mermaid."**

**Rumplestilskin turned back to his wheel. "I'm not dealing today."**

**Bianca sat on her little stool and leaned back into the shadows so that only her bright eyes were visible. Nothing good came from Regina's visits. The last time Bianca had been in her company, she had almost been fed to a pack of wolves.**

**Regina giggled. "Is this because of your old housekeeper? What was her name? Margie? Verna?"**

"**Belle," Rumplestilskin murmured, almost caressing the name.**

**Regina shrugged. "Well, rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy."**

**Bianca narrowed her eyes. "What tragedy?"**

**Regina smiled. "When she returned home, her fiancé had gone missing. Given her association with you, her father…"**

**Rumplestilskin turned to her, his eyes blazing. "What?"**

"**Her father cast her out," Regina finished with a flourish. "He locked her away in a tower and hired a group of exorcists on her to purge her of whatever little demons you had possessed her with. After a few days, she threw herself off the tower. She died."**

**Bianca shot up, knocking her stool over with a clatter. She crossed the room in brisk strides and planted herself between Rumplestilskin and Regina. Sticking her nose in the Queen's face, she growled, "Leave. Now!"**

**Regina shrugged again. "Suit yourself." She ran a finger across the table. "The places is getting dusty, Rumple. You should get a new girl." And she swept out of the castle.**

**Bianca turned to Rumplestilskin and found him placing a chipped cup on a pedestal. "Rumple…"**

**The imp bowed his head and cried.**

* * *

Delaney filled out the check outside the sheriff's office. She hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder and took the first few steps inside. And nearly ran into Mayor Regina and Henry.

"Madam Mayor," Delaney said pleasantly.

Regina looked down her nose at Delaney. "Miss Hamilton."

"Hi, Delaney," Henry grinned.

Delaney smiled back. She was pretty sure the kid had a crush on her. "Hello, Henry. Is the sheriff in?"

"She is," Regina said brusquely. She took Henry by the arm and led him out.

"See you at school!" Henry called.

Delaney waved goodbye then marched to the sheriff's office. "Miss Swan?"

Emma Swan looked up from her lunch. "Can I help you?"

Delaney looked towards the jail cells and saw Gold sitting hunched over a teacup. He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw her. Delaney gave him a small smile before handing the check to Emma. "I'm here to bail Mr Gold out."

Emma took the check with wide eyes. "Why?"

Delaney shrugged. "He's my employer. Besides, he'll owe me for this," she added, raising her voice slightly. "Not many people can say Gold owes them a favor."

Emma liked that idea, but she didn't really want to let Gold out. Not just yet. "I'll let him out tomorrow. Legal stuff, you know."

Delaney knew that that was bull, but she didn't care. "I'll be by tomorrow morning, then. May I talk to him?"

Emma nodded.

"What are you doing?" Gold whispered when Delaney pulled a chair in front of him.

"Never mind that," she said. "What were you thinking; taking French like that?"

Gold smirked, but it was forced. "Careful, Miss Hamilton, or I might start thinking you care for me."

Delaney rolled her eyes. "Friends bail each other out, right? And friends stick with friends no matter what."

Gold reached thru the bars and grasped her hand. "And I am most honored to call you my friend."


	2. Desperate Souls

**ONCE UPON A TIME**

Desperate Souls

**The night air was cool and full of the sounds of leaves dancing in a light breeze. They danced and flitted about, laughing as a darkly shrouded figure leapt from low tree branch to low tree branch. It was a girl, for only they had such finely sculpted limbs.**

** She crouched on a thick branch, balancing there perfectly. Her face was covered by a dark hood and cloak, but hair the color of dried blood peeked out and was turned silver by the moon's rays and the sparkle of light green eyes almost appeared owl like from the shadows.**

** The Forest whispered to her, warning her of soldiers terrorizing a lame man and his son.**

** The girl sprang from her perch and ran silently on the dirt road.**

** Rumplestilskin cowered before the soldier.**

** "Kiss my boot," the soldier sneered.**

** "In front of my boy?" Rumplestilskin gasped.**

** "Do it!"**

** There was a sharp crack as a rock hit the soldier in the back of the head. Another hit his horse's flank and it squealed and charged off. The soldiers looked around, looking for the culprit. Then two soldiers stumbled as they were hit.**

** "Let's get out of here," the captain barked. He kicked Rumplestilskin in the gut as they ran off.**

** Baelfire knelt by his papa helped him up. "Father…"**

** There was a snicker and a girl dropped from a tree in front of them. She threw back her hood and smiled at them. "That was the most fun I ever had."**

** "Thank you," Baelfire said. "Thank you for saving us."**

** The girl shrugged. "Think nothing of it. I'm happy to help." She turned to leave.**

** "Wait," Rumplestilskin called. "What's your name?"**

** She turned her green eyes on him. "My name is Bianca." She pulled her hood up and fled.**

* * *

Mr Gold walked down the street to Granny's. It was lunchtime and he was famished. He walked inside, sat down in his usual booth and waited for Ruby to bring him his usual lunch. Gold read the newspaper and smirked. Emma Swan was the new sheriff, thanks to his careful planning.

Someone sat down across from him. Gold looked up and smiled. "Miss Hamilton. Good to see you again."

Delaney Hamilton leaned in closer to him from across the table. "I need a favor."

Gold sat the newspaper aside. "Of course, dearie. Anything you need."

Delaney glanced around before speaking. "I need money to leave Storybrooke."

Gold blinked. "Anything but that."

"Gold," Delaney began, but he overrode her.

"You're too young to be striking out on your own. I know your father isn't the best of men, but just wait a while longer. Yes?"

Delaney frowned. "I can't put up with him anymore, Gold. I need your help. Please."

She was begging with him. Gold reached over and clasped her hand. "Miss Hamilton, if I could, I would take you as my own child; you know that. But with Regina sticking her nose in everyone's business, there's no way for that or for you to run away. Just wait a while longer, dearie."

Delaney's eyebrows pinched together. "What difference will that make?"

Gold smiled. "A very big difference."


	3. Into the Woods

**ONCE UPON A TIME**

**Into the Woods**

**It was several miles from the nearest village or farm. The Enchanted Forest was home to all sorts of dark and twisted beings. One such being was the Dark One. His real name was Rumplestilskin and everyone avoided him.**

** Everyone except one girl.**

** The Woodcutter's Daughter had grown up in the Enchanted Forest with her papa. It was a harsh life for little Bianca. When she had been born, a fairy had gifted her with the knowledge of the forest. But that gift had backfired; Bianca could feel when the forest was hurting.**

** After a fire, she became nearly catatonic for days.**

** And her papa did not understand. The Woodcutter only knew one skill; cutting wood. He shopped down trees in the forest, for that was where he lived. And not even his daughter could sway him from his job.**

** One day, after a night of vomiting over the sheer horror that her father had chopped down six of the oldest trees in the Forest, Bianca had finally had enough. She had to get away.**

**Bianca walked all night and all morning, the forest guiding her on her way to freedom. She came to a wide river where the water moved at a daunting speed. The only way across was a fallen tree.**

** She placed a hand on the bark and murmured, "Forgive me, friend, but I must cross to the other side." Bianca began to walk across the tree, her arms held out at her sides for balance. She didn't see the pair of gold eyes watching her from the opposite bank.**

* * *

** Rumplestilskin remembered the girl. She had led a group of soldiers away from him before he had been the Dark One. He had never forgotten her. But it had been surprisingly hard to find her again. Surprising because she had the oddest shade of red hair. It was the color of dried blood and her eyes were an unbelievably light green. They reminded him of baby leaves on trees.**

** The Dark One watched as the girl wobbled unsteadily on the fallen tree as she tried to get across the river. Anyone else would have gone a different route, but she had a determined air about her. That determination got her into trouble. Rumplestilskin saw her foot twist on the slick bark and she fell into the river.**

** Bianca barely had time to gasp in a breath before the cold tumbling water engulfed her body. She kicked her legs until her head poked out of the water. She coughed and screamed, "Help! Somebody help me!"**

** She heard a roaring and her heart plummeted. The waterfall! Bianca thrashed around, trying to get to the shore, but the current was too strong and the water too cold. "Somebody please help me!"**

** There was a splash to her left and a man with gold skin and eyes wrapped and arm around her waist. "Don't fight it," he said in her ear. "Hold on to me."**

** She didn't know why, but Bianca felt comforted by his voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face between his neck and shoulder.**

** The water was suddenly gone. Bianca opened her eyes and found that she and the man who had saved her were safely on the river bank. "W-what did you do?"**

** Rumplestilskin raised an eyebrow. "I saved you, dearie. Do I get a thank you?"**

** Bianca dropped from his arms. "Thank you." She turned and started walking into the Forest. She didn't trust strangers; even they did save her life from a horrible death by waterfall.**

** Rumplestilskin followed her. "Going somewhere special, are we? Off for some insane adventure?" As he spoke, his hands illustrated sword fights and crossing over great distances.**

** The Woodcutter's Daughter pressed on, climbing over a fallen log. "That's my business. Why are you so interested?"**

** Rumplestilskin stopped. "I'm curious to know if you'll be throwing stones at soldiers and saving another man from humiliation."**

** Bianca stopped and turned back, scrutinizing this strange fellow. He had flaky gold skin, brownish-gold eyes that seemed too large for his face and a mouth that turned shark-like as he smiled. But he was familiar. There was something else in his eyes…**

** "I remember you," Bianca whispered. "You were with your son; trying to run before the soldiers took him off to the war."**

** Rumplestilskin smiled and shrugged modestly. "I've been looking for you, dearie. I have powers now that can grant you anything you wish."**

** Bianca turned solemn. "Can you give me freedom?"**

** Rumplestilskin sat on the log. "Who holds you prisoner, dearie?"**

** She bit her lip. "My father; the woodcutter."**

** The imp cocked his head. "I didn't know the woodcutter had a daughter. And there are very few things that I don't know."**

** Bianca hung her head. "I've never been out of the Forest. I used to only stay to the house, but then I started to sneak out at night. But my father found out and he locked me in my room. I finally had enough and ran away. I'm not going back there!"**

** Rumplestilskin stared hard at her. "No child should feel that way about their parent. And no parent should treat their child like that." He stood up and tipped her face up to him with his index finger. "Tell you what; if I were to make your father forget about you, would you come and stay with me? I have a castle, you can come and go as you please and I'll even send you off on little adventures."**

** Bianca's green eyes lit up. "Really? You'd really do that for me?"**

** Rumplestilskin bowed to her. "Do we have a deal?"**

** Bianca curtsied to him. "We have a deal."**

* * *

Delaney Hamilton hated heights.

There was only one thing in this world that she hated more; standing on a rickety ladder. Her stomach lurched at every slight movement as she swept up the cobwebs that grew on the crack between the ceiling and wall of Mr Gold's pawnshop.

"Next pay day," she grumbled to herself, "I'll get him a new ladder."

The shop bell jingled as the door opened and Henry walked in, carrying his storybook. "Hi Delaney."

"Henry," she greeted tersely. "How was school?"

He shrugged. "Better now that Miss Blanchard's back. I came by to read you more stories."

The boy had taken to reading Delaney from his book. What was surprising was that she really enjoyed the stories. Delaney loved hearing about the fairies, Prince Charming and Snow White. She really loved it when Rumplestilskin would show up. He was really cool.

But right now, stories would be a distraction. "I'm sorry, Henry, but I have a lot of work to do today. Gold's out doing…whatever he does, so I'm stuck here watching the store."

Henry nodded. "That's okay. Do you want help?"

Delaney turned back to pulling the cobwebs. "Thanks, but Gold doesn't really like it when other people touch his precious…"

The ladder pitched to the side as she leaned too far. She barely had time to gasp before she came crashing down with the ladder on top of her.

Henry bolted behind the counter. "Delaney! Delaney, are you okay?"

The girl crawled out from under the ladder, clutching her leg. "Ow…"

"Where does it hurt?" Henry asked. "Should I go get help?"

Delaney leaned against the counter and moaned, "Gold's going to _kill_ me for breaking that ladder!"

* * *

**The woodcutter had forgotten about his daughter. Rumplestilskin had been good on his word. And Bianca was the happiest girl in the Enchanted Forest.**

** She slept in a comfortable bed, had three meals and a snack a day, teased Rumplestilskin on an hourly basis and learned magic. Magic! It was mostly potions, but she could also levitate in the air and disguise her appearance.**

** Bianca went out into the Forest each day to care for the trees. One day, when she was treating one of the great stumps her father had made long ago, Rumplestilskin walked up to her.**

** "What is it about the Forest that you love so much?" he asked her as she cleared away the choking weeds and dandelions.**

** Bianca hesitated. "I have a…gift. I can sense what the Forest feels. It talks to me, tells me what is wrong and when it's happy. I used to think it was a curse, what with my father cutting them down all the time, but nowadays I think of it as a blessing."**

** Rumplestilskin raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You can talk to bushes? The madness is spreading, dearie."**

** Bianca laughed. "Come over here then. I'll show you." She stood on the stump and held out her hand.**

** The imp took it and climbed up next to her. Bianca closed her eyes and called to the Forest. "This is my friend! He is worthy of you! Let him hear your song!"**

** And the Forest began to chime in Rumplestilskin's ears. He felt as thou he was flying; the Forest was so uplifting! He heard the laughter of leaves, the tears of fallen trees, and the giddiness of blossoms…**

** They opened their eyes and found that the stump that they stood on was a stump no longer; but an enormous oak tree with wide branches and thick bark.**

** Bianca gripped Rumplestilskin's arms when she saw how high up they were. "Wow. That's a long way down."**

** Rumplestilskin lifted her into his arms and they floated down to the ground. "Thank you, Bianca. That was a very interesting experience."**

* * *

Dr Whale walked into the hospital room where Henry sat next Delaney, whose leg was in a cast and propped up on a pillow. "You'll be pleased to know that it wasn't severely broken. You'll be back on your feet before you know it."

Delaney smiled. "Thanks, doc."

"And Mr Gold's outside."

Her smile slipped. "Can you tell him I can't have any visitors? You know; doctors' orders and all that."

Whale chuckled. "I'm afraid not."

Gold walked in, his face set in a serious look as he looked at Delaney's leg. Delaney sank into the sheets as if she could sink through them and away from the storm that was about to hit.

Then Gold smirked and said, "If you wanted the day off, you could've just told me."

Delaney relaxed and grinned up at him. "Now you tell me."

Gold was jostled aside as a girl scrambled inside. She was pixie-like and had the most gorgeous brown eyes. "Delaney!" Xavier gasped. "I just heard from the sheriff. She said you broke your leg."

Delaney rolled her eyes. "Hey, Xavier."

Whale coughed and said, "Mr Gold, why don't I give you Delaney's medications?"

Gold was loathed to leave Delaney there with Henry and Xavier, but he also knew that Delaney's father would not accept the medication for her.

Henry watched the two adults leave and then he looked between Xavier and Delaney. "So do you want to hear another story?"

Delaney smirked at Xavier, who said, "Yeah! That would be cool. I just love fairy tales! Er, not that I'm, like, a baby or anything. I mean, I hate Disney's take on classics, but…"

* * *

**Bianca was kneeling in her herb garden, harvesting the fresh leaves and stalks. She was humming a little tune as she worked. Her hands, skirt and hose showed just how long she had been in the dirt. The basket by her side was nearly full.**

** Bianca got up, took the basket and started back to home. It was strange calling the Dark Castle home; for she never had had a real home. But whenever she thought it or said it out loud, she had a warm feeling spread thru her.**

** "Bianca." Rumplestilskin was standing on the path. "I have a favor to ask of you."**

** Bianca nodded. "Of course. What?"**

** The imp smiled. "There's a troll that I'm having trouble with. I need you to slip this into his tea." He held out a small glass of liquid.**

** Bianca raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?"**

** Rumplestilskin's smile widened. "Actually, there is one object I need you to retrieve for me."**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay,_ so not bad for two in the morning_

_i have four more episodes planned for season 1._


	4. The Return

**ONCE UPON A TIME**

**The Return**

The space above the pawnshop was full of dust. And possibly rats.

Delaney Hamilton didn't care one bit. She loved coming up here. There were little treasures to be uncovered by her delicate hands. Once, she had found a whole chest of gems and another of sparkling vials. On a separate occasion, Delaney had found a trunk of poet shirts and leather boots that looked to fit Mr Gold.

With a smile on her face, Delaney rummaged thru the dust covered boxes. Today, she almost seemed to be pulled there, as if a force beyond her comprehension was whispering in her ear to investigate the attic.

"Delaney," Gold called up from the shop. "Are you poking around up there again?"

The teenage girl stuck her head down the ladder. "It's fun up here. I can't believe you hid all this stuff up here! It's like another world!"

Gold gazed up at her like a fond parent. "You are determined to find that world, aren't you?"

Delaney blinked innocently. "You mean the one where you stop keeping secrets from me and we live together without any gossip or dead-beat fathers?"

Gold rolled his eyes. "Just be careful up there. You barely took your cast off two days ago."

Delaney withdrew her head with a, "Yes, mom."

Gold chuckled, shook his head and limped to the front of the shop where Henry had just walked thru. "Hello, Henry. What can I do for you?"

Henry stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'm looking for a present to give Miss Blanchard. You know, since she didn't kill that woman."

Gold smirked. "Ah, if everyone gave me a present every time I didn't kill someone…I'd have a pawnshop."

Up in the attic, Delaney had found a plain wooden trunk. It was so out of place among the other glittering objects. Someone else would have ignored this, but only Delaney was interested in the ordinary. In her mind, anything ordinary was terrifying.

Delaney tried to open the trunk, but it was either locked or stuck. She tried to open it again, this time using more force. It was, she decided, locked. She was about to find Gold and ask him for a key, when a strange idea struck her; why didn't she just put her hand over the lock?

Delaney looked down at her hand. There wasn't anything special about it, just pale skin and a few lines; nothing remarkable. But it was worth a shot.

She placed her hand over the lock…and it clicked open.

Delaney gasped. Surely that was impossible! She glanced at the opening in the floor that led back down to the shop. Should she get Gold? Delaney grimaced. She was a big girl; perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She didn't need Gold to hold her hand.

Delaney opened the trunk. It was full of dresses. Like the dresses one normally found in fairytales. _What would they be doing up here_, Delaney wondered. _And why does Gold have them_? She pulled a red and orange one out and held it up to her body. It looked like it could fit…

She was about to pull it on when she heard someone moving around in the back of the shop. But Gold was still out front talking with a customer. Delaney put the dress back in the trunk and closed it before climbing down the ladder. She moved over to the curtain that separated the back from the rest of the shop and peered thru the gap.

It was that August guy; the one who had come to town with no apparent reason than to just be there. But what was he doing in the back room? Gold wouldn't even let Delaney go back there.

"Excuse me," Delaney said, slipping past the curtain. "You're not supposed to be back here."

August jumped. "Ah, sorry. I thought this was the front of the store."

Delaney didn't believe him. "The front is this way. I'll show you out. Just in case you get lost."

August cleared his throat. "Perhaps you can help me. I'm looking for a dagger."

Delaney narrowed her eyes dangerously. "All merchandise is in the front of the shop. Now please follow me there, or get out."

August held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, you've made your point." He followed her to the front of the shop.

Gold looked up in surprise. "Delaney?"

"He was in the back," she replied. "Said he was looking for a dagger."

Henry looked sheepish, but covered it by greeting Delaney. Her cold demeanor vanished and she smiled warmly at him. "Hello, Henry. Have you come to read to me again?"

Henry shook his head. "I came for a present for Miss Blanchard. Say, there's a party tonight over at her place. You should come."

Delaney nodded. "Of course. What about you, Gold? It sounds fun, right?"

Gold was glaring at August. "Yes, it does. I'm sorry, Mr Booth, but I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave."

August shrugged. "I understand." He shot a rogue grin at Delaney. "I guess I'll see you at the party."

Delaney's icy glare returned and she pointed at the exit. "You can show yourself out."

August smirked and left the pawnshop.

* * *

"**Why can't you understand?"**

"**It's my way of life, Bianca. If I stopped cutting down the trees, we'll become beggars."**

**Bianca folded her arms and scowled. "That wouldn't be so bad. At least I could see other people as opposed to remaining a prisoner in my own house."**

**The Woodcutter's scowl matched his daughters'. "You will obey me, child. Now go to your room!"**

**Bianca turned on her heel and marched upstairs to her room.**

**Why couldn't her father understand? Every time he felled a tree, Bianca felt the life die. It made her weak and sometimes to sickly to leave her bed. That was why her skin was so pale and her frame so skinny. Bianca was convinced that, if she went out in the world and her father wasn't the Woodcutter, she would be tanned and every bit as curvy as her mother had been.**

**Bianca kicked her bedroom door shut and glared out her window. An oak tree branch grew past her window. It was her escape to the outside world at night. But Bianca wasn't going to wait for night this time.**

**She was leaving now.**

* * *

**Baelfire sat on a tree root, waiting for his father to return. He was depressed; none of the children wanted to play with him anymore. Just because he was the son of the Dark One.**

**He heaved a great sigh.**

"**That's a lot of sadness coming from one so young."**

**Baelfire jerked his head around. "Who is there? Show yourself!"**

**A girl walked out from behind a tree. It was **_**the**_** girl! The one who had drawn the soldiers away when they had attacked him and Rumplestilskin. Bianca.**

"**How did you find me?" Baelfire asked.**

**Bianca smiled and it lit up her light green eyes. "I have my ways. Now." She crossed over and sat next to him. "Why the long face? Is your father alright?"**

**Baelfire sighed again. "He's…different. He's the new Dark One."**

"**The one that stopped the war?" Even she had heard if it all.**

"**Yes. But he just keeps getting worse every day. It's this curse. He said that he'll stop if I can find a way to break it that won't hurt us." Baelfire shook his head. "But I don't know where to begin."**

**Bianca thought about it. "Maybe there is a way."**

**Baelfire looked at her. "How?"**

"**The Blue Fairy," Bianca said slowly. "Call for her at night and she might be able to help you."**

**Baelfire grinned. "Thank you, Bianca! You have saved my father!"**

**Bianca smirked. "Thank me when it works." The Forest whispered to her that Rumplestilskin was returning. She got up and kissed Baelfire on the cheek. "Good luck!"**

**She ran back into the Forest, pulling her hood back over her head.**

* * *

Delaney helped Emma serve the punch at Mary Margret's welcoming party. "It's nice to have all that crap put behind us."

Emma sighed. "It's not quite behind us. I still have to find who did kidnap Katherine and framed Mary Margret."

"Do you think it was Regina?" Delaney asked carefully.

Emma looked up and watched Mary Margret socialize. "I do. And if it was, I'll do anything to catch her and put her behind bars."

Delaney smiled again. "Good. Then you'll have Henry as a son."

Emma faltered. "Uh… I guess."

Henry walked up and whispered, "Delaney, come on! We're gonna give Miss Blanchard her gift!"

Delaney excused herself from Emma and she and Henry presented a card and schoolteacher bell to Mary Margret. She was very pleased. Delaney glanced around and saw August watching her from the kitchen table.

The guy gave her a smarmy wave and a wink.

Delaney sneered in disgust and turned away from him. "That guy."

Gold walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about him, dearie. I'll deal with him."

She looked up at him. "Just don't, like, beat him up like what you did to Moe French. Okay?"

The pawnshop owner sighed dramatically. "Since you asked so nice, I'll try to reign in my temper."

Delaney giggled.

"Uh oh," Henry said. "Delaney, have you noticed the time?"

She glanced at her watch and blanched. "Crap! C'mon, Henry, it's late."

Gold didn't like how pale Delaney had become. He knew her father was a hard man…but what could he do to make _Delaney_ scared?

* * *

Delaney carefully slipped into the house and quietly closed the door. Just when she thought she was safe, a beefy hand grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her around.

Woodrow's face was red with drink. "Where have ya been?" he hissed.

Delaney swallowed. "I-I was welcoming Miss Blanchard back."

Woodrow scoffed and tossed her against the wall. Delaney gasped in pain as her head connected with the edge. He father grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back. "You are my daughter!" he roared. "You will not go or do anything unless I tell you to!"

Delaney was thrown at the stove. She stopped herself with her hand and the stove burned it. She cried out in agony and stumbled back, toppling over a chair and bruising her side.

* * *

Gold rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept well last night. Finding the drawing of his knife in August's room had left him with more questions than answers.

The shop door opened and Delaney edged inside.

"Dearie, I have a few errands to run," Gold said, grabbing his coat. "Can you watch the shop until I…" He trailed off. "What's wrong with your hand?"

Delaney shoved her right hand behind her. "Nothing. Just an accident."

Gold stepped forward and brushed her bangs back to reveal a Band-Aid over a purple lump on her forehead. "Delaney," he gasped. "Did your father…"

Her lower lip trembled and she bowed her head. "I got home late last night. He'd been drinking." She burst into tears and lifted her bandaged hand. "He threw me at the stove!"

Gold wrapped her in his arms. Of all the sick, twisted, evil… "I've had enough of this," he growled. "Come on, dearie. I'm going to put a stop to this once and for all!"

* * *

Emma gently peeled the bandage off Delaney's hand. It was red and blistered and it shook violently, which told the sheriff that there was nerve damage. "How long has this been going on?"

Delaney didn't answer. She just stared down at her feet.

"Delaney," Gold said in a soft voice that surprised Emma. "Please, let us help you."

She looked up at him and then to Emma. "Ever since Mom died. Seven years ago."

Emma's eyes widened. She looked to Gold and jerked her head to her office. **A/N: (okay, all you Golden Swan lovers; I love ya, but get stopped for this one)**

Gold followed her and she folded her arms. "I'll need the doctors to do a full-body scanning. There's no telling what kind of damage her father's done to her."

Gold's grip on his cane tightened. "She needs to be removed from that house, Miss Swan."

Emma nodded. "I agree. But let me handle this. No vigilante exploits."

Gold nodded. "Very well, sheriff. I'll leave this to you. But I want you to know that I think of that girl as my own flesh and blood. She's very dear to me."

Emma cocked her head to the side. "When Hamilton's charged with child abuse, Delaney will need someplace to stay. Will you take her in?"

Gold looked back at Delaney and watched her cradle her hand to her chest. "In a heartbeat, Miss Swan. In a heartbeat."

* * *

**Rumplestilskin was shouting himself hoarse looking for the Blue Fairy. Baelfire was gone, sucked into a vortex that would take him to a world without magic. Rumplestilskin was supposed to be with him, but he had been too afraid.**

**Baelfire was right; he was a coward.**

**Rumplestilskin had broken a deal with his son; the only deal that mattered.**

**An old, bent beggar woman limped on the path. "Shouting at thin air, are we? Dear, dear me. Looks like somebody's lost their marbles."**

**Rumplestilskin sighed and collapsed in the dirt. "I've lost him. He's gone from me."**

**The woman grunted and eased herself down on a rock. "Well, you'll just have to find him, now, won't you? Say…you wouldn't happen to have something eat, would you, dear?"**

**The imp waved his hand and a loaf of bread and a wineskin appeared at the old woman's feet. "Help yourself," he said glumly.**

**The woman took the loaf and tore into it. "Tell me; who exactly did you lose?"**

"**My son. He wanted us to be together in a world without magic. I'm a coward." Rumplestilskin wasn't sure why he was telling a complete stranger about this, but it felt somewhat liberating to get it out in the open.**

**The old woman grunted. "A world without magic, eh? I'd be scared of that, too. Tell me something, lad; is it truly cowardice if you fear the unknown? No. It's simply human nature."**

**Rumplestilskin held up a gold hand. "In case you haven't noticed, dearie; I'm not exactly human."**

"**Of course you are!" the old woman cackled. "Monsters don't mourn their sons or their failures, do they?"**

**Rumplestilskin shrugged. "You might have a point there."**

**The old woman held up a delicate finger. "Why don't you try to find your son? You're the Dark One, aren't you? You could probably make a spell that would bring your son back or take you to your son."**

**Rumplestilskin looked up in amazement. "I could do that." He stood up with a determined look on his face. "I will do that. Thank you, old one. I wish you a happy life."**

**She watched him run off and waved. "Think nothing of it, dear." She raised her eyes and, by the light of the moon, they were a bright green that cut thru the night.**

* * *

Delaney was walking by the pawnshop when she noticed that a paper was stuck in the door. She took it and found that it was a message from August. _Meet me at my place. Henry will be there, too. Something important._

Although it went against her better judgment, Delaney crossed the street over to Granny's.

Delaney knocked on the door that led into August's bedroom. It opened on its own. She poked her head in and called, "Mr Booth? Mr Booth, are you here?"

No one answered.

Delaney walked inside. The room was deserted. The note must've been old. Delaney looked down at the typewriter on the desk and ran her bandaged hand over it. _Who uses these things anymore_, she wondered. Her hand traveled off the typewriter and down onto a stack of papers.

Delaney's heart skipped a beat. The top paper had a drawing of a knife on it. She picked it up and read the name etched into the blade. "Rumplestilskin."

A veil lifted from her mind and Delaney gasped. She grabbed the desk to steady herself as memories flashed across her eyes.

Then she heard the whispers in her head. The forest was talking to her! And there was trouble.

* * *

Delaney ran as fast as she could with her newly healed leg and bruised side. She had to save him, she had to. The forest was telling her that August was lying to Gold. The forest was telling her that Gold was in danger.

_Danger, danger, danger_, the forest chanted.

"I know, I know," Delaney muttered as she jumped across a stream that ran thru the forest. "Please keep him safe."

She could hear them ahead of her.

"By the power of the darkness," August intoned, "I command thee, Dark One."

Gold's look of contentment turned to contempt. "You're trying to control me?"

"I command thee, Dark One!" August shouted.

Gold bared his teeth. "You're not my son!"

"Nope," said Delaney. She leapt up, grabbed a low-hanging branch and swung her feet to connect with August's face. She landed next to Gold and picked up the knife. "I can't believe it actually worked. It took longer than I had anticipated, but _c'est la vie_."

Gold eyed her. "Delaney, what are you…"

Delaney faced him with a crooked smile that had not been seen in that world. "Do I have to spell it out for you, Rumple? I'm ba-ack."

Gold's face split in a grin. "Bianca, you little troublemaker."

The Woodcutter's Daughter turned back to August. "So what do we do with this guy? You know, since he's not Baelfire."

August clutched at his face. "You remember. How can you remember?"

Delaney crouched down next to him. "You see, names are a very powerful thing in any world. I placed a memory spell on his so that, when I said his name, I would remember."

"I've heard you say his name a few times before," August muttered.

Delaney turned slightly sheepish. "Yeah, well, I'm not exactly the best at spell casting. There was bound to be a drawback. I had to say the name while holding the dagger. That picture in your room proved to be enough."

"Now," Gold cut in, "I think it's your turn for a little story, Mr Booth."

* * *

"That," Delaney said, "was a close call."

Gold wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked back into town, the knife hidden safely in his jacket. "I have to admit, you gave me a scare when I first found you here with no memory of who I really was."

Delaney wrapped her arm around his back and smiled up at him. "Well, I had to keep you on your toes. Like you said; I'm a troublemaker."

Gold chuckled. "Ah, it's good to have you back."

"Delaney!"

They turned to see Woodrow stumbling across the street towards them.

"Get back," Gold murmured to Delaney.

"No," she growled. "He's caused me pain in two worlds. I've had enough."

"Delaney!" Woodrow shouted. "I told you not to leave the house!"

Delaney dropped her arm from around Gold, but she held his hand for support. "Go home, dad. I'm not going back."

There was a crowd gathering; Granny, Ruby, the Mother Superior, Leroy and his six brothers.

Woodrow's hand lashed out and gripped Delaney's bandaged hand. She cried out and the last of Gold's patience broke. He gripped his cane and swung it at Woodrow's head.

"Do not," Gold snarled, "touch her again."

Woodrow glared at the small man. "She's my daughter! You don't say what she does, I do!"

"Not anymore, you don't." Emma stalked up to him, pulling out her handcuffs. "Woodrow Hamilton, you're under arrest for child abuse. Your daughter, Delaney, will be put in a different home. You will have no contact whatsoever with her."

She looked over at Gold. "I trust you can handle things from here?"

Gold put his arm back around Delaney. "I have a guest room at my house. She'll be safe there."

Emma forced Woodrow over to the sheriff's station.

Delaney looked up at him with wide eyes. "Are you serious? I'm bunking with you?"

Gold shrugged. "It's either that or a stay at Granny's."

Delaney laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "Just like the old times," she whispered.


	5. Magic

**Once Upon a Time**

**Magic**

**The Enchanted Forest was quiet this afternoon. The trees swayed lazily in the summer breeze and the sun darted in and out from behind the clouds. It was a very peaceful day. Nothing was going wrong.**

** An aged spruce let out a shriek that sent the Forest shaking.**

**A family of pines chattered in anger.**

**Bianca, the Woodcutter's Daughter, ran thru the Forest, her legs propelling her forward at a speed that she had never gone before. Her hands were cradled against her chest. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that the three beasts were still behind her.**

**What could you have possibly done to get them so mad?" she gasped to her hands.**

**Bianca jumped over a fallen log and she stumbled as her right foot landed awkwardly. She landed hard on her side and the bone snapped.**

**One of the beats broke away from the rest and leapt up to deliver the final blow.**

**A blast of purple energy hit the beast square in the chest and it exploded. The other beasts froze and snorted uneasily.**

**Rumplestilskin stood on the fallen log, glaring at them with his bulging gold eyes. "Do not," he said with barely contained rage, "come near this girl ever again. Am I understood?"**

**The beasts snorted unhappily then, very slowly as to maintain some dignity, turned and ran back thru the Forest.**

**Bianca let out a breath she had been holding. "Thank you, Dark One."**

**Rumplestilskin turned to her and helped her up. "What on earth did you do to upset them?"**

"**It wasn't me," she answered. She held out her uninjured hand where a little wood sprite was curled up with mangled wings. "They were tormenting the poor thing and I had to stop them."**

**Rumplestilskin peered at the sprite. "I should be able to fix that. And your arm."**

* * *

**The sprite's name was Gibbous. She was holding her mangled wings and trying to use magic to fix them as Rumplestilskin bent over Bianca's arm.**

"**Ow!" the girl complained. "Can't you just zap it already?"**

"**I can't 'zap' it until I set the bone," Rumplestilskin said calmly. "Now hold still. This would already be done if you'd stop wriggling."**

**Bianca closed her eyes and forced herself to still. Rumplestilskin jerked the bone into place and she let out a high-pitched gasp. The imp raised his hand and healed her arm.**

"**Now then," he said, turning to Gibbous. "Let's have a look at your wings."**

**Gibbous narrowed her eyes at him. "I heard you hated our kind."**

**Rumplestilskin shook his head. "I hate fairies. Sprites are much more…likable."**

**Gibbous hesitated then turned to allow him better access to her wings. Rumplestilskin took his thumb and index finger and smoothed out the wrinkles in the gossamer-like wings. The little sprite looked up at Bianca. "Why did you help me?"**

**Bianca shrugged. "I'm like you; I'm connected to the Forest. I couldn't let a fellow tree-lover be eaten by a bunch of smelly beasts."**

**Gibbous smiled. "Thank you for rescuing me."**

* * *

Delaney Hamilton looked around her to make sure she was alone before uttering a long moan. Her back was _killing_ her! Sleeping on a couch for three days could do that to you.

Ever since she had been released from her abusive father's care, Delaney had been living with Mr Gold and life had been perfect! She lived in a magnificent home, ate healthily- which was good because she was unnaturally skinny- and she was able to sped it all with the one man who had rescued her from a possible suicide, for that was what Delaney would have done had she continued living with her father.

It was a little dramatic, but there wasn't anywhere someone like her could go to escape someone like her father. Until the day came when Gold, having enough of seeing his favorite- and only- employee being beaten, had brought the situation to the sheriff, Emma Swan, and the man himself took the responsibility of sheltering Delaney.

The guest room that Delaney was going to sleep in needed a large amount of renovation. When she had first walked in three days ago, the room had been cluttered and dusty and…well, rather ugly. The wallpaper had been red and orange striped with gold filigree.

Delaney had taken one look at the room, turned to Gold and said, "You've got to be kidding."

She had taken a spare blanket from Gold's bed and marched downstairs to the couch.

Three days later, Delaney almost wished she had swallowed her pride. Almost. She groaned again and tried to massage her aching muscles. Typical, she thought grumpily. Only here would something put a damper on the best week of my life.

Not only had Delaney been rescued from her father, she had remembered her life as Bianca, the Woodcutter's Daughter, who lived with Rumplestilskin in the Enchanted Forest.

And speaking of the Enchanted Forest… The pawnshop door burst open and Xavier, Delaney's best friend, came rushing in. "Ohmigod!" she trilled. "Guess what tomorrow is!"

Delaney groaned again and this time it had nothing to do with her sore back. "Xavier, I keep telling you that I don't want to make a big deal about it."

Xavier placed her hands on her hips and tossed her midnight-blue corkscrew hair out of her face. "Delaney Hamilton, you only turn eighteen once."

Delaney wanted to say that she had technically lived for almost fourty years- eighteen in the Forest and then reliving life for twenty-eight years in Storybrooke- but she held back. Xavier didn't remember the Forest. There were only four people who remembered their past lives; Delaney, Gold, Regina and August Booth.

What she did say was, "I don't want to celebrate. I'm happy as it is."

This part was a bit of a lie. When she had regained her memories, Delaney had remembered why she really hated Regina. The Evil Queen-turned-Mayor had taken her one shot of true bliss.

Xavier sighed greatly and rolled her eyes. "You have got to realize that you have no secrets from me. Yes, you're no longer living with that pig and you're now living with your friend, Storybrooke's Most Hated, but there's something else that's been bugging you."

Delaney raised an eyebrow. "And so you prescribe a lavish party for my eighteenth? Xavier, I just want to ignore this year. Too much has happened lately."

The pawnshop door opened and Gold limped inside. "Good afternoon, Miss Fay. Entertaining Delaney, are we?"

Xavier smiled politely at him. "Afternoon, Mr Gold. Can you help me out here? I'm trying to get Delaney to say yes to a birthday bash, but she's being Miss Party Pooper again."

Delaney stuck out her tongue and Xavier stuck her own tongue out.

Gold raised his eyebrow at their childish behavior. "I think a party is a great idea."

Delaney stopped the Tongue Fight and glared at her boss. "Traitor."

"However," Gold continued with the smile he only reserved for Delaney, "it should be a small one. A few friends only. Not the whole town."

A flash of morbidity washed over Delaney. "Small party or bash, it doesn't matter. No one would show up anyways." She picked up her purse and moved to the door. "I'm taking my break," she snapped as the door banged shut behind her.

Xavier looked at Gold.

Gold looked at Xavier.

"What was that about?"

* * *

**Gibbous flew thru the Forest so fast she looked like a hummingbird. She flew past the two great big oaks that stood guard at the entrance to the Dark Castle. "Oh, Tree Whisperer!"**

**Bianca looked up from the vegetable garden. "Hey, my favorite Wood Sprite!"**

**Gibbous hovered in front of her face. "I found one."**

**Bianca's eyes widened. "Really? You found one? Where? When?"**

**Gibbous alighted down on a bright red tomato. "Yes. Yes. It's in the next town. Tomorrow night."**

**Bianca bit her lower lip. "I thought it would take longer…"**

"**Nuh uh!" Gibbous said hotly. "No way are you backing out of this! Your papa kept you locked up from the world. Tomorrow night you shake off the last of his influence. Tomorrow night…you are going to a real village dance!"**

* * *

"**Gibbous?" Bianca called as she walked back into her bedroom…which was messy with different cloths and baubles. "Gibbous?"**

**Glitter poured from the ceiling and covered Bianca. The girl let out shout that turned into laughter. "Oh my Gods! Gibbous!"**

**The little sprite laughed and buzzed around the room as Bianca tried to catch her.**

"**What is this?"**

**Rumplestilskin picked his way into the room. "Bianca, Gibbous, honestly! I leave the castle for an hour and look what you do."**

"**It's not like we did this to the whole castle," Gibbous pointed out, standing on his shoulder.**

"**Nope," Bianca giggled. "Just my room and your Spinning Room."**

**Rumplestilskin picked up a dark red bolt of silk. "And what are these for?"**

**Bianca sobered. "Um, Gibbous is taking me to a village dance tomorrow night."**

**Rumplestilskin smiled. "Ah, your first dance. So you need a dress… Hmm…" He sat the bolt down walked around Bianca, looking her over with an artistic eye.**

"**Oh no," Bianca said. "I know what you're doing. The answer is no. You are a spinner and a sorcerer, not a dressmaker."**

"**I'll help," Gibbous piped up.**

**Bianca groaned. "That should make all the difference."**

* * *

Delaney sat in a booth in Granny's diner, picking at her burger and fries.

Ruby walked up next to the table, looking sympathetic. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Delaney sighed. "It's complicated."

Ruby sat down across from her. "Is it Gold? Has that sicko…"

"No," Delaney said. "It's not Gold. It's…it's…"

"Complicated," Ruby finished. "Seriously, talk to me, Delaney. What is…"

"May I interrupt?" Gold stood at the table, looking down at them.

Ruby scooted out of the booth. "I'll bring you a sundae," she murmured to Delaney. "No charge."

Gold sat down. "Would you mind telling me what your outburst today was about?"

Delaney picked up her burger and started eating.

Gold prepared himself for a fight. "Fine. Then let me guess. You're regretting the spell you made. You are regretting working for me. You may even regret saving me all those years ago."

"Oh, come on," Delaney said thru a mouthful of meat and lettuce. She swallowed. "I could never regret saving you. The best years of my life were with you."

Gold leaned forward. "Then what is the problem?"

"The problem is the memories," Delaney burst out. "You're right; I do regret casting that spell. I really wish that I didn't remember anything." Her face became hard. "I hate looking at my friends and knowing what we shared back home and not being able to talk it to them."

Gold frowned. "What does that have to do with celebrating your birthday?"

Delaney growled, dug into her purse, slapped the money on the table and got up. "I can't talk to you. You don't understand."

"Delaney," Gold began, but she was already out the door.

* * *

Delaney sat on the beach and stared at the incoming tide.

"You must be Delaney."

She turned and saw a darkly dressed man standing on the sand.

"Or do you prefer Bianca?" he asked.

Delaney narrowed her eyes. "Who the Hell are you?"

He started walking towards her. "My name is Jefferson. Mr Gold asked me for a favor."

Delaney scooted over to give him room. "I highly doubt that. Gold doesn't do anyone favors."

"He does if it concerns the Woodcutter's Daughter," Jefferson replied. "Yes, I remember the Enchanted Forest. You might know me as the Mad Hatter."

Delaney nodded. "Ah… I remember the Forest used to whisper things about you. You cared for your daughter. Alice."

Jefferson smiled gently at her. "I still do. I just don't know her because of Regina's Curse."

Delaney turned her attention back to the sea. "So he sent you here to talk to me."

"Yep," he said. "He says you're having a hard time coping with the memories."

She looked down at her hands. "Did you ever loose someone you really cared about? And I'm not talking about the Curse. Did someone die back home before the Curse?"

Jefferson nodded. "My wife. I'm always thinking that, if she were here with me, watching Alice grow up with another family wouldn't be so hard. Who did you lose?"

Delaney swallowed. "It was boy. A man. He was the first real person to reach out to me."

Jefferson leaned back into the bench. "I'm sorry."

"I can't talk to him about this," she whispered. "He doesn't like to talk about these things. And Regina still thinks I'm in the dark; kind of like to keep it that way. There's no one left to talk to."

"Well now you have me," Jefferson said. "So what was his name?"

Delaney stayed silent.

"Okay," Jefferson said. "Where did you meet him?"

She smiled. "It was a dance. My first ever. He wore a white rose on his jacket. Then he put it in my hair." She sniffed and shook herself. "I have no idea why I'm telling you this."

Jefferson leaned forward. "Maybe you're tired of dealing with it by yourself. If Gold won't listen to you, you can find me and we'll talk."

Delaney looked at him. "Why are you helping me?"

Jefferson stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "Because I know that, when the time comes, you'll do something for me. Something that will bring my daughter back to me."

He walked away, leaving Delaney pondering over what exactly she could do to get Alice back to the Mad Hatter.

* * *

**Bianca really wished she wasn't blindfolded. She wanted to see the dress that Rumplestilskin and Gibbous had made for her. It felt like silk on her skin.**

"**The gold is a nice touch," Gibbous said from somewhere next to Bianca's right ear. "It really brings out the highlights in her hair."**

"**Okay," Bianca said, "I'm standing right here. Let me see it already!"**

"**One more stitch," Rumplestilskin murmured. He clipped the gold thread that hung from the back of the neckline and straightened up. "There you go. All finished."**

**Bianca took off the blindfold and looked into the mirror. "Oh… Wow."**

**The skirt was green with pale grey stitching and gold stitching on the waist. The top was white and green with off-shoulder cap sleeves. The material was shiny, like it really was silk, but Bianca knew that it was just ordinary wool. Yet it was magnificent.**

"**I don't know what to say," she murmured. "It's too beautiful."**

**Rumplestilskin took her hand and bowed. "And now the princess is ready for her ball!"**

* * *

**Jack adjusted the dark green collar of his dress shirt. Honestly, what had his mother been thinking, dressing him up like this? He looked like a boy playing prince. And Jack was no prince; he was just a son with one aged cow, a hopeful mother and no father.**

"**Hi, Jack!" a group of girls cooed at him.**

**Jack shivered. The way they dogged his every move… Surely there was a law against it. But no matter. He was determined to have fun, even if that meant dodging around people.**

"**Oh, Ja-a-ack!"**

"**Oh Gods above," he muttered just before a load of blonde ringlets hit him in the face. "H-Hannah. Good to see you." By the Dark One, why did he have to be polite?**

**Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Jack, surely you haven't forgotten your promise?"**

"**P-Promise?" Jack asked while trying, unsuccessfully, to pull away from her iron grip. "You'll have to remind me." What promise had he made to this girl?**

**Hannah pouted prettily. "You promised that all the dances tonight would be mine."**

**Jack shook his head. "Nope. I don't recall ever promising you that. Sorry, Hannah, but I have to go." He finally succeeded in extricating himself from her and quickly allowed himself to be swept away by the crowd.**

**Jack straightened his jacket, made sure the white rose was still tucked there, and walked over to the punch bowl. As long as he kept his eyes peeled for Hannah and made sure she didn't see him, he would be…**

**Who was that?**

**Jack's heart skipped a beat as the most beautiful girl joined the festival.**

**Gibbous sat in Bianca's newly curled hair.**

"**And you came because?"**

"**Fairies and Sprites are always welcome to dances," the little one said. "Besides, you need backup on your first dance."**

**The clearing was full of torches and lanterns. Sprites and Fairies flew all around the young women and men as they danced and talked and ate. No one even took notice of Bianca. She blended in perfectly.**

"**This is amazing," she whispered. "No one is staring at me."**

"**Why would they?" Gibbous asked. "You're just an ordinary girl at an ordinary festival. Ooh! Being checked out by an extraordinary guy."**

**Bianca stood under a lantern and casually scanned the area. "Where?"**

**Gibbous shot a light ball into the air and it floated over a tall boy with wavy blonde hair. "Oh, if I was only I was five feet taller…"**

**The boy caught Bianca's eye and smiled in a friendly manner. He waved.**

**Bianca blushed and waved shyly back. "I can't do this."**

**Gibbous flew down to look her straight in the eyes. "Yes, you can! Look, just go over there and say hi to that…amazingly, gorgeous, muscular…"**

"**Okay!" Bianca sighed. She squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and walked over to the boy. It was silly that she could face down an entire nest of goblins with only two daggers and not be able to say a simple hello to…the most incredibly handsome boy she had ever clapped eyes on. Admittedly, this was the closest she had ever come to any member of the male species; apart from Rumplestilskin and Baelfire.**

"**Hello," he said in a soft rumble. His eyes were the color of caramelized honey.**

**Bianca swallowed. "H-Hello."**

"**My name is Jack. What is yours?"**

"**Bianca," she whispered.**

**Above their heads, Gibbous lounged in midair. "She has fallen for him."**

**The Fairy orchestra struck up a slow waltz.**

**Jack bowed to Bianca. "May I have this dance, fair one?"**

**Bianca smiled and curtsied clumsily, but Jack didn't care. He took her by the hand and pulled her onto the makeshift dance floor with the other partners.**

**The music was slow and it moved thru the air and the skin. Bianca lost herself in the dance. Jack held her in his arms, feeling warmth flood from her into him. He had not felt such happiness since his father had died.**

"**So," Jack said as he twirled her around smoothly. "I've never seen you here before and I come every month."**

**Bianca smiled coyly. "Then perhaps you've missed me. I do tend to blend into the shadows."**

**Jack grinned and led her to the refreshment tables. "With eyes like that?"**

**Bianca smirked. "You don't believe me?"**

**Jack blinked and gasped. She was gone! How was that possible? She had been right here in front of…**

"**Behind you," said a playful voice.**

**Jack whirled around and found Bianca standing smugly behind him. He chuckled. "Alright, I admit it; that was pretty impressive. Exactly what do you do?"**

**Bianca hesitated. No one liked Rumplestilskin. Should it become common knowledge that she worked with the Dark One, she could never show her face at public parties like these again.**

"**It's a secret," Bianca said at last, winking mischievously.**

**Jack laughed. "Secret, eh? Alright, I'll guess then." He made a show of looking her over, circling around her and leaning in close. "Hmm. You're a thief?"**

**Bianca shrugged. "I prefer to be called a proprietor of valuable items. Besides, they do not go to me."**

"**A mercenary, then?" Jack said, mildly impressed. "What sort of things do you acquire?"**

"**Whatever I'm sent for," Bianca edged. "What do you do?"**

"**I'm a farmer." Jack looked sheepish. "It doesn't have the flair of a thief…"**

"**Proprietor of valuable items."**

"…**but I enjoy it."**

**Bianca smiled and gently touched the white rose in his jacket. "You're a simple fellow, Jack. I haven't met someone like you. Never in my life."**

**Someone shoved Bianca into the punch bowl.**

**The table broke. Punch and cake flew everywhere as the music stopped, people gasped and Fairies twittered in horror.**

"**Bianca!" Gibbous gasped, streaking down and floating an inch above Bianca.**

"**Are you alright?" Jack asked. He bent down to help her to her feet, but blonde ringlets blocked his way. "Hannah!"**

"**Oh Jack!" the girl moaned. "You can't be with her! Not this cow!"**

**Everyone gasped.**

"**Cow?" Bianca snapped.**

**Gibbous sagged. "Oh dear. Now you've done it."**

**Bianca flipped backwards and perched perfectly on a torch, putting out the flame with her feet. "The only cow the Forest can see tonight is you."**

"**The Forest?" Hannah repeated. "What does the Forest have to do with you?"**

**The light green eyes cut thru the scene and nailed Hannah to the spot. "The Forest speaks to me. It says you are a spoiled brat, pretending to be the daughter of a rich man. In reality you're just the daughter of a milkmaid."**

**A few people began to laugh. Even more smirked.**

**Hannah scowled. "Shut up, witch!" She grabbed a glass shard that had been part of the punch bowl and threw it at her.**

"**No!" Jack yelled, lunging forward to catch the shard before it hit Bianca.**

**In a flash of dark light, the shard turned into a feather. And Rumplestilskin stood before them.**

**He waved a finger at Hannah. "That's my apprentice you tried to kill, dearie."**

**Hannah took a step back in fear. "Dark One."**

"**It's the Dark One!"**

"**Everybody run!"**

"**She's in league with the Dark One!"**

"**No!" Bianca growled. She jumped down next to Rumplestilskin. "You fool! You've ruined everything!"**

"**I just saved your life," the imp protested.**

**Bianca slapped him across the face. "You've ruined it all! You're just like him! Just like my father!"**

* * *

Delaney was walking past the school when she heard someone calling her name. "Hello, Henry," she said with a smile. "How are you?"

Henry walked beside her. "You seem sad."

She sighed. "It's been a rough couple of weeks."

Henry cocked his head and examined her. Delaney noticed this. "What?"

"I think you remember."

She smiled. "Remember what?"

"The Enchanted Forest."

It was to her credit that Delaney didn't even twitch. "Ah, so you think I'm a character in a story book. Alright, then; who am I?"

"The Woodcutter's Daughter. You were in love with Jack from _Jack and the Beanstalk_."

This time, Delaney's eyebrow twitched and the corners of her mouth hardened. "Interesting theory," she said finally. "But, Henry, I'm just a girl working in a pawnshop. Which I'm late for, by the way. See you around!"

"That wasn't a denial!" Henry called after her.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Delaney asked Gold as they walked up to the town hall. It had been a long day and she was getting tired.

Gold opened the door. "Just a little stop. Nothing to worry about."

Delaney walked in and what seemed to be the whole town yelled, "Happy Birthday!"

"Whoa!" Delaney squeaked, jumping back into Gold. "What is this?"

"It's your eighteenth birthday bash!" Xavier said. She fixed a feathery party hat on Delaney's head. "Well, come on! Let's have some fun!"

Delaney looked around at everybody. "I-I don't understand."

"We're your friends, Delaney," Mary-Margaret said. "We will always celebrate you."

Gold wrapped an arm around Delaney's shoulders. "I know you've been hurting lately. Let us ease some of that pain. With our own kind of magic."

For the rest of the night, Delaney laughed, joked and danced with her friends. Yet, in the back of her mind, Jack still lingered. He would always be there, even in her dreams. He would haunt her because of what she had done.

"Alright everybody!" Xavier called from the stereo. "This has been requested by Delaney's best-est, best friend and employer." She pressed a button and a slow waltz started playing.

Delaney turned around in her seat. "Oh my God," she whispered. It was the song.

Gold walked up to her and bowed. "May I have this dance, my forest princess?"

Holding back tears, Delaney took his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. She rested her head against his shoulder as he held her close. "Thank you, Rumple."

"It's my pleasure," he murmured. "Anything for my apprentice."

They swayed from side to side, lost in their friendship. From across the room, Xavier had a tissue pressed to her face. Mary-Margaret caught David's eye and quickly looked away. Emma watched the two friends dance and decided that she might have to rethink her opinion of Mr Gold. Henry took another bite of birthday cake and tried to think of how he could get Delaney to admit that she did remember.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you," Gold whispered. "Jack was important to you. I promise his death won't be in vain."

Delaney nodded. "Make her pay, Rumplestilskin. Make her wish she had never even met us."

The song ended and everyone applauded. Gold kissed Delaney's forehead and said, "Happy Birthday. Next time will be back home. I promise."

* * *

**Gibbous heard the screaming and crashing before she flew into the Spinning Room. She slipped thru a window and immediately had to dodge a flying vase. "Watch it!"**

**Rumplestilskin and Bianca stood on opposite sides of the room. Bianca was now busy throwing a tea set at him. The Dark One was dodging and using magic to keep the tea set from touching him. He couldn't begrudge her; he had smashed plenty of things when he was angry.**

**Gibbous fluttered next to the imp's ear. "What's going on?"**

"**She's convinced last night was my fault," Rumplestilskin said.**

**The Sprite sighed and flew over to Bianca. "Okay, girlfriend; freeze! Last night was not a good night. But it wasn't…fully Rumplestilskin's fault."**

"**Hey!"**

"**That girlie was a freak and is to blame," Gibbous continued.**

**Bianca put the tea cup down and folded her arms.**

"**Good," the Sprite sighed. "Now, go out into the garden, maybe the Forest and relax."**

* * *

**Bianca plopped down on the grass under a pear tree next to the fortification and pulled her skirt down so that it covered her knees. She pulled her vest off and adjusted her shirt open.**

**The pear tree shook violently. The wind was blowing in the opposite direction. What could possibly make the tree shake so…**

**The Forest whispered of an intruder.**

**Bianca jumped up and sent a shot of energy up into the boughs. There was a masculine grunt and Jack fell out of the tree.**

**He grinned painfully up at her. "Hi. Just thought I'd drop in."**

**Bianca's mouth hit the ground. "What the- How did you- Why were you- This is- Well?"**

**Jack stood up gingerly. "I came to apologize. I should have stood up for you at the festival. I'm sorry about Hannah. She's kind of…obsessed with me."**

**Bianca hid a smile. "How wonderful for you."**

**Jack backtracked. "I mean that she can get competitive. Bianca, I'd really like us to be friends."**

**Bianca still looked uncertain. "Even if I do live with the Dark One?"**

**Jack held up his hand in oath. "I could care less if you lived with a dragon."**

**Finally, Bianca smiled. "Do you want to take a walk?"**

**Jack looked up at the Dark Castle. "Can I see your place?"**

* * *

**A/N: so we finally have a love interest for Bianca/Delaney. Also, for those of you who make YouTube videos, I would love to have one made for these. I'm just saying.**


	6. Jack and the Beanstalk

**Once Upon a Time**

**Jack and the Beanstalk**

Delaney Hamilton jerked awake, the nightmare still echoing in her ears. Her heart was racing and her hands shook as she brushed back her hair. She jumped when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Delaney?" Mr Gold called thru the wood. "Delaney, are you up?"

"Yes," she called, mentally scolding herself for a frightened fool. "Yes, I'm awake."

Gold heard the shake in her voice. "Are you alright?"

Delaney got out of bed, pinched her cheeks to bring back her small color and opened the door a crack. "Perfectly," she said in a perky voice. "Um, how about we stop by Granny's for breakfast?"

Gold knew her too well, but let it slide. "Alright. Get ready. I'll be waiting."

Delaney gave him one last smile before closing the door. Her smile slipped. She walked over to her vanity table and sat down. It seemed to be carved out of the tree that had been painted on the wall. After a whole week of sleeping on the couch, her room now resembled the Enchanted Forest she so missed.

At first it had been hard for her to remember her past life. Now it was only some parts of her past that haunted her.

Jack.

Goosebumps appeared on Delaney's arms as she recalled her nightmare.

* * *

**Jack walked slowly down the road with his old cow, Milky White. The old girl mooed sadly.**

"**I know, I know," Jack murmured, hugging his dear friend. "But Mother has put her foot down on this. Were it up to me, I'd keep you."**

"**Then why not keep her?"**

**An old beggar limped out of the underbrush. He was bent over a walking stick and his grey beard nearly touched his shaky knees. He smiled a yellow smile at Jack. "Top of the morning to you, kind sir. And to you, fine milk maid." He bowed to Milky White.**

**Jack tightened his grip of his cows' reins. "Good morning. Is there something you need, old one?"**

**The beggar cocked his head. "I so dearly would like that cow of yours, my boy."**

"**Milky White?" Jack repeated, his arms instinctively wrapping around the cows' neck. "But I must go to market to trade food for her. My Mother and I are starving."**

"**I'll give you something for her," the beggar said. He dug into his worn pocket and pulled out…three small beans.**

"**Uh," Jack said. "I'm sorry, sir, but that will not even fill the belly of a squirrel."**

"**They're magic, boy!" the beggar insisted, thrusting them at him. "Take them! They will bring you riches beyond your belief!"**

**Magic…**

**Jack knew from experience that magic was a tricky thing. His own girlfriend and her employer were constantly saying that all magic came at a price.**

**But they were only beans. What harm could they possibly do? And this old man was clearly a few kernels short of a cob. Magic beans indeed. Ha!**

**However…if they truly did bring riches, Jack's mother could live in comfort for the rest of her life. And he would have money enough to give a good home to Bianca…**

"**Very well," Jack said, taking the beans. He handed Milky White over to the beggar. "Please take good care of her."**

"**That I will, gracious sir," the beggar said.**

**Jack turned and ran back to his house. Anything to make Bianca happy…**

* * *

Emma Swan walked into the pawnshop. "Gold? You in here?"

He popped up from behind the counter. "Ah, Miss Swan. And what can I do for you this fine day?"

Emma opened her mouth, but a scream coming from the backroom stopped her.

Gold whipped around. "Delaney?"

In the backroom, Delaney fell against the work table, her hands covering her face as she screamed and screamed, for what she had seen in that dirty mirror could not have been possible!

Gold almost ripped the curtain off its rod in his haste to get to her. "Delaney! Delaney, what is it? What's the matter?"

Delaney gripped his shirt in desperation. "He was there! There- in the mirror! Oh Gods, what have I done to deserve this?"

"Is she alright?" Emma asked, her gun halfway out of its holster. "What was it?"

"Who?" Gold asked, holding Delaney in his arms. "Who was it, Delaney?"

"Jack!" she wailed. "It was Jack! I'm haunted by him, Rumple! Oh, Gods!" She sobbed into his chest, unable to keep the emotions within her anymore.

Gold held her to him. "Hush. Hush now, dearie."

For the first time ever, Gold wondered of her sanity in her constant memories of two worlds.

* * *

**Jack hacked away in the garden with enough fury to cause an ogre to pause. His mother had tossed the beans out the window, scolded him for a fool and sent him to his room for the rest of the day.**

**A pair of hands clapped over his eyes and a sweet breath tickled his ear. "Guess who?"**

**Jack smiled ruefully. "Is it the Dark One, come to give me peace?"**

**Bianca grinned and said in her best imitation, "Aw, you wouldn't wish that, dearie. Peace is overrated."**

**Jack reached around and pulled her into his arms. "Have you come to ease my troubles, then?"**

**Bianca stroked the back of his head gently. "Are you in trouble, Jack? Let me ease your burden as much as I may."**

**Jack pulled back and mopped his forehead. "Come; it is too hot to linger out here. I'll squeeze out some lemons and we can sit and talk."**

**They walked out of the garden and started up the porch when the ground began to shake. Jack grabbed hold of Bianca to keep her from falling and braced himself against the house. In front of the house, the ground split and a giant green stalk shot into the air.**

"**Jack," Bianca said. "What is that?"**

"**Um…" Jack replied sheepishly. "What do you know of magic beans?"**

**Bianca gave him a startled look then turned it to the ever growing stalk. "Oh, Jack… You didn't!"**

**The stalk finally stopped growing. It reached far high into the heavens.**

**Jack walked up to it and started climbing.**

"**Uh, are you daft?" Bianca asked, catching his ankle. "All magic comes at a price. We don't know what could be up there."**

**Jack grinned down at her. "Come on, wood sprite. Let's have an adventure, you and I."**

**Bianca frowned. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"**

**Jack resumed his climbing.**

**Bianca sighed and gripped the stalk in her hands and pulled herself up.**

* * *

Archie Hopper handed a mug of tea to Delaney and sat down across from her. "Where would you like to start?"

Delaney sipped her tea. "I can't talk about my past. You would dismiss me as mad and lock me away along with Sydney Glass."

Archie frowned in confusion. "Why would you say that, Delaney?"

She shook her head. "Can you ask another question?"

Archie scooted forward slightly. "Delaney, I'm here to help you. Mr Gold is worried about you. Your friends are worried about you. Ever since your father was arrested, you've been…"

"Withdrawn?" she supplied. "A stranger to all those around me with the exception of Mr Gold? I know all that very well, Archie, I do not need you to repeat them to me. Mr Gold is my closest friend in all matters. There are many things that I cannot speak to anyone about except for him.

Archie nodded. "I'm curious as to why you trust him so much. You seem to be the only person in town who likes him. And you've always been the only one on the planet he seems to care about besides himself."

Delaney smirked. "He has many faults, yes. But none are to me."

Archie still didn't understand. "What things do you two talk about?"

"You would think I'm crazy," she repeated. "Gossip to everyone else."

Archie reached forward and grasped her hand. "Delaney, I promise that I will not tell a soul. Doctor-patient confidentiality. No one will know."

Delaney studied him for a moment. On the one hand, she had to keep her memories a secret; Regina only knew that Gold and Jefferson remembered. If she found out that Delaney remembered the Forest… But Delaney needed to talk. Gold was too busy getting them home to talk.

"What if I told you that Henry's stories were true?"

Archie hesitated. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I remember," Delaney said. "I remember everything about the Forest. I spent seventeen years locked in my house. No one but my father knew that I existed. I started sneaking out at night. I met Sprites, fairies…even the Dark One. He saved me from my father. I started living with him. He sent on great adventures. I fought giants, stole precious objects, ran for my life from beasts…"

"It sounds quite adventurous," Archie said. "And dangerous."

Delaney's face grew distant. "I even fell in love."

That gave Archie pause. "With whom?"

Delaney smiled as she looked into her mug. "Jack. He was the first person who looked at and saw something that…no one else saw."

Archie waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he asked, "Where is he now?"

The question had the opposite desired effect on Delaney. She paled and tears welled up in her bright green eyes. "He died. He was murdered."

Archie mentally kicked himself.

* * *

Gold paced outside Archie's office, his brow furrowed in apprehension. If Delaney was truly losing her mind... Was this his fault? Was this all because he had forced her to make the spell?

"Gold," Emma said, walking up to him. She glanced at Archie's door. "How is she?"

Gold stopped his pacing. "I don't know. She won't look at me."

Emma folded her arms. "You love her."

Gold didn't look at her. "She is the daughter I never had. She is the motivation I have each and every day."

Emma couldn't believe that this was really Gold.

* * *

**Jack pulled himself up higher and higher on the beanstalk. "What do you think is at the top?"**

**Bianca looked up at the clouds, which seemed closer than she had thought possible. "Hopefully something to eat. I'm starving."**

**Jack climbed onto a leaf that was size of his room. "What about riches? I could buy my mother an estate with scores of servants to wait on her every whim."**

**Bianca crawled to his side, willing herself not to look down at the long drop. "Is that why you used magic? For riches?"**

**Jack turned shy. He was cute when he was shy. "Sort of. Mother and I don't have anything to eat. I only want her happiness and…" He looked at her, his brilliant blue eyes meeting her light green ones. "I want your happiness."**

**Bianca blushed. "I am happy."**

"**I want you to be happy for the rest of your life," Jack said, twining his fingers in her dark red hair. "I want to be the reason you're happy." He leaned forward and kissed her.**

**Bianca stiffened in disbelief. Her first kiss…and it was hundreds of feet in the air on a beanstalk that reached high into the clouds. She wasn't complaining.**

* * *

**Jack pulled his shirt back on and looked down at a sleeping Bianca. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and she stirred. She looked up at him and smiled. "Time to start climbing again?"**

**Jack smirked. "Yeah. You might want to put your skirt back on."**

"**I have a question," Jack asked as they climbed side by side. "What would your boss do if he found out about last night?"**

**Bianca smirked. "You're not regretting it, are you?"**

"**No," Jack said with a smile. "I just want to be prepared."**

**Bianca hoisted herself onto a thick vine. "Well…he might turn you into a snail."**

**Jack paused. "What?"**

"**Yeah, he's been known to do that," Bianca said, continuing on her way up.**

"**You're joking, right?" Jack asked, getting a little worried.**

**Bianca looked down at him. "Yes," she lied.**

**She pulled herself up and thru the clouds. For a moment, all she saw was white and gray. Then she reached the top of the beanstalk and the most wondrous sight greeted her. "Jack! Jack, get up here!"**

**His head popped up next to her. "What? What is it?"**

**Jack's mouth fell open. "Whoa."**

**Seated on the clouds, was a giant castle!**

**Jack jumped up and the clouds held him. "Come on!"**

"**What?" Bianca gasped. "No, no, no! I draw the line here. Do you see the size of that place? That was built for someone way bigger than the two of us."**

**Jack kept walking. "You're not scared, are you B?"**

**Bianca took that as a challenge. And the Woodcutter's Daughter never backed down from a challenge. "Gods protect us," she mumbled.**

**Jack chuckled. "We're so close, they probably heard you."**

**Bianca was panting by the time they had reached the top of the front stairs. Jack just stared up at the entrance with grin.**

"**Please, let's go home," Bianca pleaded.**

**Jack walked into the castle.**

**Bianca growled in irritation and followed him.**

**The castle was really only one room; musty and dusty. A table stood in the very center of the room, the top higher than the tower of the Dark Castle. On top of it, sat a stuffed goose.**

"**Well there you go," Bianca said. "A stuffed goose. Maybe it lays golden eggs."**

**Jack climbed onto the table. "This can't be right. I was told that there were riches to be found here. That old man lied to me!" He kicked a grape the size of a large ball off the table in anger.**

**Bianca eyed the fruit warily. Something had to be very big to eat that just as a snack… She looked around uneasily and saw a bed in a corner. And on the bed was a…**

"**Oh…pine needles," she gasped. "Jack. Jack!" She didn't dare raise her voice above a whisper. "Jack! We really need to get out of here!"**

**Jack looked down at her miserably. "I'm so sorry I dragged you up here, Bianca. You were right about…oh, Bianca…" He saw the bed. More importantly, he saw what was on the bed. "Did you know that there were giants in the skies?"**

**A giant.**

**And it was waking up. It sat up and stretched. Then it sniffed. "Fee, fi, foe, fum," it grumbled. "I smell the blood of a magical one!"**

"**Pine needles," Bianca squeaked as black eyes found her.**

"**Me hate magic!" the giant roared and made a swipe at her. Jack jumped down and pulled Bianca to the door.**

"**Don't look back!" Jack warned as they reached the beanstalk and started climbing down the stalk.**

"**We'll never make it!" Bianca cried as they scrambled down.**

**Jack's foot slammed into a leaf and it broke off, taking him with it.**

"**Jack!" Bianca screamed and tried to reach for him, but was pulled onto the leaf as well. She slammed her palms onto the leaf to brace herself.**

**Tiny veins curled onto Bianca's hands and latched onto her.**

"**B?" Jack muttered.**

"**I don't know," she murmured.**

**The leaf carried them to the ground in a short time. Jack pulled Bianca off the leaf and the veins broke from her pale skin.**

"**What was that?" Jack asked.**

**Bianca looked down at her shaking hands. "I think there's more to my Gift than I had originally thought."**

**There was a roar from above. Jack and Bianca looked up to see the giant sliding down the stalk with ease.**

"**Gods save us," Jack gasped.**

**Bianca bolted forward, ignoring the shout Jack sent to her, and pressed her hands against the stalk. "Break," she commanded. Energy shot from her hands and into the beanstalk.**

**It snapped under her hands. The stalk fell and the giant yelled as gravity took hold.**

**Jack dived at Bianca and shoved her away from the falling stalk and giant. The ground shook violently from the two impacts and dust flew up into the air. Jack looked down at Bianca. "Are you okay?"**

**Bianca coughed and nodded. "Is it dead?"**

**Clutching at each other, Jack and Bianca stood up and stared at the fallen giant.**

**Jack sighed. "You did it. You killed the giant."**

**He was wrong.**

**The giant's black eyes flung open and it grabbed Bianca. "Me HATE magic!"**

**Bianca screamed.**

**Jack looked around and saw the garden spike he had been using the previous morning. He picked it up and threw it at the giant. The spike imbedded itself between those black eyes. The giant fell backward and Bianca fell out of his limp hand into Jack's waiting arms.**

**Bianca took his face and kissed him. "I cannot believe how attracted I am to you right now."**

* * *

An old dog ran across the road and was hit by a car.

Mayor Regina Mills scrambled out of her car and winced as she saw the slight dent on her car. She looked down in disgust at the dog. It looked like a stray. But there was something around its neck…

It was a piece of worn paper, rolled up and tied around the dog's neck with a string. Regina took it and unrolled it. What she saw made her mouth thin into an unhappy line.

A crude drawing of a beanstalk.

* * *

**Jack handed Bianca a glass of lemonade and joined her on the edge of the porch of his home. "Well, Mother and I won't have to worry about eating our greens for a long while."**

**Bianca eyed the main problem that was already attracting gore crows. "What are you going to do with the body?"**

**Jack shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe the Dark One will have some use for it."**

**Bianca rolled her eyes. "Jack, the next time I say not to climb the magic beanstalk…"**

"**I'll listen to you," Jack promised.**

"**Bianca?" Rumplestilskin picked his way around the giant with wide eyes. He was astonished and that didn't happen a lot. "I assume you had fun?"**

**Jack looked at his girlfriend. "You could say that." He held up his glass and Bianca clinked hers with his. Then he kissed her.**

**Right in front of Rumplestilskin.**

**The imp clenched his teeth. "Tell me, boy…have you ever wondered what life would be as a snail?"**

* * *

Regina walked down into the asylum under the hospital. She walked past the nurse at the desk and down the corridor. She barely glanced at the first unmarked cell. She wasn't there because of Mr Gold. She was here for Delaney.

The girl didn't have a clue about her real life, but the piece of paper that Regina hand clutched in her hand could be enough to bring the girls' memories back.

Regina unlocked the door of the second unmarked cell and opened it. She glared at the boy in the corner and held the paper. "How did you get this?"

The boy didn't respond. He didn't even look up.

Regina scowled. "She has forgotten about you. She doesn't care that you're here. You'll never see your precious Bianca again!" She turned around and slammed the door, locking it again.

The boy finally looked up and a pair of blue eyes stared at the door from under untidy blonde hair.

* * *

_A/N: oh, Regina's gonna die!_

_at least i hope that's what's gonna happen_

_if you have any requests for other stories, comment on my profile- take time to read the last few lines of it, though_


	7. A Land Without Magic

A LAND WITHOUT MAGIC

Delaney Hamilton yawned widely. "Rumple, it's almost midnight. Can't we go home?"

Mr Gold finished polishing a gilded goblet and sat it on a shelf. "Soon, dearie. We can go home very soon."

Delaney raised an eyebrow. "Is that a double meaning I hear? Because nothing goes right when you use a double meaning."

Gold shot her a look. "Ye of little faith."

The pawnshop door opened and Emma and Regina walked in. Together.

Gold smiled. "Do my eyes deceive me, or is that a look of a believer?"

Delaney sprang over the counter, her eyes bright. "You believe? You truly believe?"

Emma nodded. "I need to talk to you, Rumplestilskin. We need your help."

Gold's smile widened. "Indeed you do."

"What do we need to do?" Regina asked.

"_You_," Delaney spat, "don't do anything. It needs to be her. You're the reason we're in this mess in the first place. You're the reason Henry might die."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "How do _you_ remember?"

Delaney jerked her thumb at Gold. "You forget who I work for. I've learned a few tricks of the trade over the years, Your Majesty."

"Can you help me?" Emma asked.

"Oh yes," Gold replied. "With true love. It's the only magic powerful enough to transcend realms. Luckily, I bottled some."

Delaney cleared her throat.

"We bottled some," Gold amended.

"Thank you," Delaney muttered as she disappeared into the back room.

"Using your parents' hair," Gold told Emma, "we made the most powerful potion in all the realms. Which is why- and this was actually her idea- my dear apprentice placed a single drop of it in the Curse. A little safety valve, if you will."

"Luckily," Delaney said, backing into the room and carrying a long box, "we saved some. And you're going to have to go and get it. Using this."

She set the box down and opened it. "Your father's sword."

Emma's eyes widened. "Where did you hide it?"

Delaney opened her mouth, but hesitated. "I wasn't around for that part. What did you do with it, Rumple?"

Gold smirked. "Tell me, Your Majesty; is our friend still in the basement?"

Regina's eyes popped. "Her? You gave it to her?"

Emma looked to Delaney, who shrugged. "Who is _her_?"

* * *

Xavier walked into the pawnshop. "Delaney?"

"Up here, Xavier!"

Delaney closed her trunk as Xavier joined her up in the attic. "Thanks for coming so late."

"What are friends for?" Xavier said, sitting next to her. "What is all this junk?"

"It's actually pretty cool," Delaney said. "I need a favor."

"Anything," Xavier said.

"It's going to sound strange," Delaney warned. "I need you to find a man. His name is Jefferson. Tell him I said that the time has come to get his daughter back."

Xavier frowned. "Back?"

"He'll help you," Delaney said. "He'll help us get back at Regina."

Xavier blinked then nodded. "Okay. Jefferson, his daughter…anything else?"

Delaney shook her head. "Go. Good luck."

* * *

**Bianca was stuck watching the Dark Castle for Rumplestilskin while he was off making deals. It was a dull morning, with a dull sun and…well, the whole thing was dull. Bianca heaved a sigh and toyed with one of the roses that sat in a vase on the table in the Spinning Room.**

"**Knock, knock."**

**Bianca looked up with a lazy smile. "Ah, the mighty Giant-slayer has come to rescue me."**

**Jack smirked as he leaned against the door jam. "And what, O Fearless Beanstalk Cleaver, am I to save you from?"**

"**My boredom."**

**Jack laughed. "How can you be bored? Don't you have some spells you can cook up? Mischievous plots to set in motion?"**

**Bianca stood up and walked toward him. "You're mistaking me for my boss."**

**Jack wriggled his eyes. "How can I do that? You are, by far, the prettiest of the duo."**

**Bianca smiled and kissed him.**

"**I really can't leave you alone, can I?"**

**Jack pulled back, looking sheepish. "Hello, Rumplestilskin."**

**The gold imp gazed levelly at them. "Why don't you two take your love-fest somewhere else? I'd rather not lose my lunch."**

**Bianca waved her hand and vase of roses spilled over his head. "Stop teasing. Come on, Jack. Let's go visit the Oak."**

* * *

"**I don't think he likes me very much," Jack said as they walked slowly thru the Forest.**

**Bianca snorted. "If he didn't, you'd be a snail by now."**

**Jack laughed. "I don't think he likes me kissing you."**

**The Woodcutter's Daughter shrugged. "That's his problem. Besides…he's not here now."**

**Jack pulled her to him and kissed her again. "I love you, Bianca."**

"**I love you, Jack."**

"**My, my," said a snide voice. "Isn't this a surprise."**

**Bianca jumped in front of Jack and pulled out her daggers. "Regina."**

**The Evil Queen smiled at the couple. "I must say, Bianca, I didn't think you had it in you. I thought you would be an old maid living with that twisted imp."**

**Jack placed a hand on Bianca's shoulder. "Leave her, Bianca. Let's just get out of here."**

**Regina laughed. "Oh, there's no escaping me."**

* * *

Delaney sat next to Henry's bed, reading from his story book. "…_with the giant dead, Jack was called the Giant-slayer. But no title was wonderful enough than what the Woodcutter's Daughter bestowed unto him; her love_."

She closed the book and looked at Henry. "Henry, you were right. You were right about me. My name is Bianca, the Woodcutter's Daughter. But my story doesn't have a happy ending."

The monitors started to beep rapidly.

Fear clutched at Delaney's heart. "Dr. Whale! Dr. Whale, come quick!"

Whale rushed in with several nurses. "Delaney, you have to leave now."

"What's going on?" Delaney asked, trying not to panic. "What's wrong?"

A nurse shepherded her out of the room.

Delaney shuddered and tried to get a hold of herself. "Xavier, please," she whispered. "Please find Jefferson."

* * *

Jefferson led Xavier down into the psychiatric ward.

"What are we doing here?" she asked nervously.

"Delaney wanted me to help her get back at Regina," Jefferson replied. "I'm gonna do just that."

They walked down a corridor until the came to an unmarked cell. Jefferson unlocked the door and opened it. A girl with tousled brown hair sat up. "Who are you?"

"We're friends," Jefferson soothed. "This is Xavier. She's going to take you somewhere safe."

"I am?" Xavier said.

"Take her to Mr Gold's," Jefferson ordered. "Be sure you tell him that Regina kept her locked up. Okay?"

Xavier hesitated. "This will help Delaney?"

"Yes."

She took a deep breath. "Okay. Come on, then."

The brown haired girl followed her.

* * *

Delaney sat outside the pawnshop, not caring if anyone saw her tears. If Henry died…

A strong arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Shh," Gold soothed. "Shh. It's alright now. It's almost over."

"I can't do this anymore," Delaney sobbed. "I've lost everything now."

Gold crouched down in front of her. "You still have me."

Delaney slumped forward and rested her head on his shoulder. "Did you get it?"

Gold held up a large, bejeweled egg. "Got it."

They walked inside the pawnshop and into the back room. Gold took out a key and opened the egg. Inside was a small vial of purple liquid.

"Rumplestilskin," Delaney murmured. "When this is over…I want you to put me to sleep."

Gold looked up sharply. "What?"

"I can't handle this anymore," she whispered. "I'm ready to sleep."

Gold set the vial down. "No, no, no, y-you can't give up! We're so close, Bianca! We can do this. Together, you and I, just as it has always been!"

Delaney shook her head. "I'm sorry, Rumple. I need to rest."

Gold took her in his arms. "Bianca…"

The door to the shop opened. "Delaney?"

Gold put the vial back into the egg, closed it and hid it under the counter. "We're back here, Xavier."

The curtain pulled back and Xavier stood before them. "Okay, I have no idea what this means and you owe me big time, Delaney."

"What did you find out?" Delaney asked hollowly.

Xavier sighed. "I found Jefferson; he says hi. He took me down into a psychiatric ward and we busted a patient out." She stepped aside and the girl with brown hair walked in.

Delaney would've fallen had she not been braced by the counter. "Oh my…"

Gold's breath left him in a small whoosh.

It was Belle.

"Regina locked me up," she said. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Delaney crumpled to the ground in a faint. Xavier bolted to her side.

Gold limped forward and touched Belle's shoulder. "You're real…"

Belle frowned in confusion. "I was told that you would protect me."

With a strangled laugh, Gold hugged Belle close. "Yes! Yes, of course I will."

"I'm sorry," Xavier cut in as she fanned Delaney's face. "Do you know each other?"

Belle shook her head.

Delaney groaned as she came to. "I just had the craziest dream."

"It's no dream," Gold murmured, pulling away from Belle.

"Oh," Delaney said, standing up and brushing herself off. "This week is just full of surprises."

"What in the name of flowers and pixies is going on?" Xavier demanded. "Delaney…"

"I'll explain everything later," Delaney promised. "Right now, I need you to go to the hospital. Keep watch over Henry for me."

Xavier nodded. "You owe me big time, girlfriend."

Delaney hugged her. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

**Jack and Bianca ran thru the Forest.**

**Bianca twirled her hands around, casting spells around her and Jack. "This would be so much easier if we weren't running."**

"**We stop running, we're dead," Jack said. He jumped over a rock. "Where's that imp when you need him?"**

**A tree root shot out and wrapped around Bianca's ankle, tripping her up. "Jack, run!"**

"**Like Hell!" he snarled, spinning around and grabbing her hands. "I'm not leaving you!"**

**The root squeezed Bianca's ankle and the bone snapped. She screamed in agony.**

**Jack pulled out a knife and started hacking at the root. "Let her go!"**

**Another root wrapped around his torso and dragged him away from Bianca. "No!"**

**Regina laughed as she caught up to them. "Yes. Did you really think you could escape me?"**

"**What do you want?" Bianca spat.**

**Regina pointed at Jack. "His life."**

**Bianca's light green eyes went wide. "No. No, Regina, don't…"**

**The Evil Queen raised a hand at Jack and he started screaming. Then he disappeared in a flash of black light.**

"**No!" Bianca wailed. "Jack!"**

**Regina smirked. "Have a happy life, Bianca. You'll find it all meaningless now." She vanished, leaving Bianca to cry out her despair to the Forest around her.**

* * *

Gold, Delaney and Belle hiked into the forest.

"Wait," Belle said, stopping.

"We're almost there," Gold assured.

"Rumplestilskin, wait."

Gold froze. Delaney nearly stumbled to a halt next to Belle. "Wh-what did you say?"

Belle smiled. "I remember." She looked at Gold. "I love you."

Gold smiled and wrapped his arms around her again. This time Belle hugged him back. "Yes. And I love you, too."

Delaney sniffed.

They looked at her.

"What?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "I have a heart, too. I can cry when I'm happy."

"Bianca," Belle said in sudden realization. "There's a boy…in the asylum. There was boy; he kept talking about you."

Delaney gasped, not daring to believe. "What?"

"His name is Jack."

Delaney's hands flew to her mouth. "He's alive?"

"Go, Bianca," Gold said. "Go find him."

Delaney didn't need any more urging. She turned around and ran straight back into town.

* * *

"Jack! Jack!"

Delaney ran into town, staring around. Everywhere, people were remembering. The Curse had been lifted. Snow White and Prince Charming were kissing in the street. Red Riding Hood and her Grandmother were hugging and weeping. The seven dwarves were laughing outside the diner.

But where was Jack?

"Bianca!"

The triumphant call nearly made Delaney's heart burst with joy. She whirled around and saw him. Standing on the street corner, dressed in green hospital scrubs, his sandy hair matted and blue eyes gleaming, was Jack.

"Jack!" Delaney cried.

They ran towards each other, not caring what the future would bring as long as they could hold each other after so long a time.

Jack swept Delaney into his arms, lifting her into the air. "Bianca… My Bianca!"

Delaney kissed him, her tears mingling with his. "I love you. I love you, I love you!"

Jack set her down and kissed her properly. "I love you. I've always loved you."

Delaney hugged him. "I thought you were dead. All this time…"

A deep rumbling drowned out her words.

"Look!" Leroy shouted, pointing towards the forest.

Everyone did. Purple smoke was roiling towards the town.

"Bianca," Jack whispered, pulling her close. "What is that?"

Delaney clutched at him. "Magic. Magic is coming to this world."

The smoke hit Storybrooke.

* * *

_A/N: and so conculdes season 1_

_i will post a little one later on, but season 2 won't be until september..._

_...WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN AT THE END OF THE YEAR?_

_also check out my DeviantArt gallery: same pen name_


	8. Extra Shall We Dance?

**Once Upon a Time**

**Shall We Dance**

"..._Shall…we…dance? On a bright cloud of music shall we fly_?"

Delaney sat a plate down at one end of the dinner table, twirled around to the opposite end and placed another plate there. She hummed along with the musical on the television and continued to dance while setting the table.

The front door opened and Gold limped in out of the rain. He inhaled sharply and let it out with a sigh. She had made her delectable stew meat tonight.

Then Gold heard the music and his happy smile slipped. He limped out of the hall and peered at the television. "I do not recall ever having this in my home."

Delaney didn't pause in her twirling. "Mary Margaret lent it to me. Seriously, Rumple, it's not going to kill you. Dinner's ready, by the by."

Gold curled his lip at the lavish dress the woman on the screen was wearing. "It's a miracle she can even stand up in that monstrosity."

Delaney spun past him and laughed. "I think it's cute. _Shall we dance? Shall we dance? Shall we dance_?"

Gold leaned against the wall and watched her dance around.

* * *

** Rumplestilskin leaned against the wall and watched her dance.**

** Bianca had her eyes closed and she spun around the Spinning Room. She had moved the table against the wall and opened the curtains to let the summer light in. She now had her arms outstretched, as if she was being led around by a tall, handsome youth.**

_**Well**_**, the imp thought, **_**at least I fit one of those descriptions**_**.**

** Rumplestilskin slipped inside her embrace and whisked her around.**

** Bianca's eye flew open and she gasped. "Whoa! I thought you were gonna be gone the whole day!"**

** Rumplestilskin grinned at her. "You should know well enough by now that I'm full of surprises." He spun her around and pulled her to him again. "So, what were you thinking about before I cut in?"**

** Bianca rolled her bright green eyes. "Oh, you know; tall, dark and handsome. Muscles…the works."**

** Rumplestilskin smirked. He'd been right. "I am the Dark One. And I do have muscles."**

** Bianca gave an exaggerated cursory glance over him. "Where?"**

** He ignored that. "And I'm devilishly handsome."**

** She hesitated. "Well, I can't fully deny you that."**

* * *

Gold limped forward and bowed to Delaney. "May I cut in, my dear friend?"

Delaney smiled and curtsied. "You never have to ask me that."

They came together and swayed from side to side. Delaney rested her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes. "I missed this. I've missed a lot of things."

Gold pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "I know. But things will be back to normal soon. I promise."

Delaney squeezed his hand. "I wish they were here with us?"

Gold knew exactly who she spoke of. Belle, Jack and Baelfire.

He wished that they were there, too.

* * *

**A/N: my sister is having a 'King and I' marathon**

**apparently there are several different versions of _Shall We Dance_**

**anyway, i thought this was semi-cute**


	9. Extra The Name Spell

**Once Upon a Time**

**The Name Spell**

* * *

_Recomended Song: Rescue Me by Kerrie Roberts_

_theme song to Once Upon a Time_

* * *

**Rumplestilskin lounged against the rock wall as if it were a throne. That wasn't to say that he was happy. On the contrary, he was anything but.**

** Annoyed; the cell was incredibly uncomfortable.**

** Angry; he had no powers to speak of because of a certain princess.**

** Bored; there was nothing to do in jail.**

** Worried…**

** That last emotion made the imp heave a sigh. Yes, he was worried; worried for Bianca. The girl had become something like a daughter to him. She could never replace Baelfire, but Rumplestilskin loved her. And now he was trapped in a cell, with no magic, and Bianca was out in the world, heartbroken and alone.**

_**Well**_**, Rumplestilskin amended**_**, I suppose she does have Gibbous.**_

** And he would lose his memories the moment Regina's Curse hit him.**

** There was a small sound, so faint it was barely there. Rumplestilskin didn't move, save for the tiniest flicker of his bulging brown eyes. The shadows cast by the torches' light moved. Rumplestilskin jumped to his feet and became menacing. "Show yourself!"**

** A hooded figure stepped into the light and laughed. "Aw, did I scare you, O Dark One?"**

** Rumplestilskin sagged. "Bianca."**

** The Woodcutter's Daughter lowered the hood of her cloak and her blood-red hair fell around her shoulders. Her light green eyes glittered with amusement. "Oh, this is rich. The great Rumplestilskin… imprisoned by a pregnant princess."**

** Rumplestilskin pursed his lips together. "Very funny. What are you doing here? It's dangerous…"**

** "Absolutely not what my day to day life is," Bianca scoffed. "I knew you hadn't taken the draught, so…" She dug into her pouch and withdrew a vial of clear liquid. "…I brought it to you."**

** Rumplestilskin, for the first time in a very long time, was struck speechless. He just stared between Bianca and the vial. Slowly, a shark-like grin spread over his face.**

** Bianca's face, however, turned sober. "But there's only enough for one."**

** The imp paused. Not enough for them both? "Well, that puts a few drawbacks in our laps," he muttered. Every single one of his plans had Bianca by his side. And he couldn't guarantee her safety in this new land. **_**What if she's sent back to her father**_**?**

** Bianca slipped into his cell, her skinny frame easily passing between the stalagmites and stalactites. She held out the vial to him. "Take it. You need it more than I do."**

** Rumplestilskin shook his head. "Bianca…"**

** She pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "You've always been stronger than me. And smarter. You're better prepared for this new land than I am. You need your memories." She looked scared to death at the prospect.**

** Rumplestilskin took the vial, popped the cork off and drank. He tossed it to the ground, where it shattered, and drew Bianca to him. "I will find you," he promised.**

** Bianca buried her face in his chest. "I know you will."**

* * *

** The Forest screamed at Bianca, alerting her that the Curse was coming.**

** Bianca threw urns and plates out of the cupboards, desperately looking for the one thing that was her only salvation. Finally, on the top shelf, in the very back corner, she found it; the Dark One's dagger. With very little time left, Bianca set it on a table. She uncorked a thin vial and poured a black potion over the blade.**

** It glowed and sparks flew at her. It was working.**

_**Now, now, now**_**, the Forest screamed.**

** Bianca took the dagger in her hands and, ignoring the white hot pain, raised it over her head. "**_**Ashes to ashes, dust to dust**_**," she intoned. "**_**Hide my memories 'til the time I do what I must**_**!" She glanced out the window and saw the Curse flying at her. "**_**Here, the dagger that causes a din, return my memories when I say, Rumplestilskin**_**!"**

** The Name Spell wrapped itself around Bianca's hands and the dagger in silver coils.**

** And the Curse descended upon the Enchanted Forest.**


	10. Extra Apology

**Once Upon a Time**

**Apology**

**Rumplestilskin heard the warning bells toll. The Curse had been activated.**

** But where was Bianca?! Rumplestilskin snarled and gripped the spikes that barred him from freedom. He would be safe; he had his memories. Bianca had said that she'd had a plan to save herself. She had promised that she would send word when she had done whatever her plan was.**

** Now it was too late.**

** The cave rumbled and shook as if caught in an earthquake.**

** Rumplestilskin roared in fury. He had failed Baelfire, Belle, now Bianca. He had failed everyone he had loved. "Forgive me!"**

** And the Curse swept him away.**

* * *

Mr Gold limped across the street to his pawnshop, passing the mindless inhabitants of Storybrooke, Maine. He heaved a sigh. Had it really only been ten years? It felt almost like an eternity.

"Are you sad, mister?"

Gold looked around and found a small girl standing of the sidewalk. Her blood-red hair was pulled into twin pigtails on either side of her head and her light green eyes shone from under too-long bangs. Her pale skin was brought out sharply by the dark green sweater she wore against the chilly air.

"Are you sad?" the girl repeated.

Gold smiled and knelt down, ignoring his lame leg. "Now why would you say that, dearie?"

The girl smiled at him. "You had a sad look on your face. Here…" She dug into her sweater pocket and withdrew a small apple blossom. She tucked it into his coat lapel. "Now you're happy!"

Gold felt a rush of emotion. "Yes. Yes, I am happy."

"My name's Delaney."

Gold kept smiling, but inside he was wailing. _She doesn't remember! This is all my fault_! "My name is Mr Gold," he said. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Delaney's forehead. "Thank you for making me happy again."

Delaney smiled and skipped away.

Gold straightened and watched her go. "I'm sorry, Bianca," he whispered to the wind.

* * *

Mr Gold was unlocking his shop while balancing a box of knick knacks, keeping his balance in the sidewalk ice and bracing himself against the harsh wind that blew from the ocean. It wasn't even seven o'clock in the morning and he was already quite irritated.

"Need help?"

Gold sighed in relief. "If you wouldn't mind, dearie."

Two small hands gripped the door handle and pulled insistently. Gold slipped inside quickly and the door banged shut. Delaney shook her head wildly from side to side to rid her red hair of the snow. Her young face was pink from cold and her eyes bright.

"Thank you, young one," Gold said, pulling off his coat and hat. "You're most kind."

Delaney beamed and looked around his shop. "Wow! What is all this stuff?"

Gold studied her. She didn't remember him, but she wasn't mindless like the other inhabitants of Storybrooke. Everyone here lived in the same old routine, with the exception of Regina and himself. Delaney, however, wasn't in a routine. Perhaps this had been her plan; to live her own life in the new land.

Or maybe Gold was just seeing what he wanted to.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Gold asked her, unable to mask his sadness.

Delaney looked up from an old Arabian lamp and bit her lower lip. "It got cancelled. And I don't wanna go home."

Home, Gold realized, was where the Woodcutter lived. It was hard to jail a child in a small town like this, but cruelty had no bounds. Who knew what that man was doing to his daughter.

Gold limped behind the counter with the box and sat down. "Well, I suppose you can take shelter from the storm in here. But you'll have to do something for me."

Delaney narrowed her eyes uncertainly. "What?"

Gold chuckled at her expression. She looked like her old self. "Keep me company. It gets rather lonely around here."

Delaney smiled and climbed up onto a stool next to Gold, where she crossed her ankles and rested her elbows on the counter. Gold grinned and opened the box and began cleaning the knick knacks. Delaney watched him with unwavering interest and attention. She took in his appearance slowly, starting from his polished black shoes to his gnarled hands and then to his face.

"I dreamed about you," she whispered, so low that Gold almost didn't catch it. Almost.

"What was that?" Gold asked.

Delaney's brow furrowed, as if she were answering a complicated question. "I-I had a dream about you…I think. You were different. You had…gold skin. And your eyes were…"

Gold was finding it hard to keep his emotions in check. "It-It sounds like quite the dream."

Delaney was suddenly smiling. "You also talked funny."

Gold forced a mischievous smile on his face. "Talked funny, did I?"

"And you had this weird laugh," she giggled.

"Did it sound something like this?" Gold asked in his imp voice. Delaney giggled some more. "And did that laugh go like this?" Gold laughed. Delaney snorted.

The door opened. "Oh, Delaney! There you are!" Mary Margaret walked in from the blizzard. "Mr Gold, I'm so sorry she bothered you. Delaney, why aren't you at home? Your father must be worried sick!"

Delaney hung her head. "I'm sorry."

Gold gave Mary Margaret a smooth smile. "Miss Blanchard, Delaney was only in here to keep out of the cold. It's a long way to her home and quite dangerous in this weather. I promise; as soon as the storm lets up, I'll see to it that she gets home safe enough."

Mary Margaret still looked worried, but this was the man who owned her flat. "V-Very well, Mr Gold. As long as you call her father."

Gold's dark gaze followed her out of the shop. Delaney let out a sigh and slumped on the stool. "I didn't mean to worry anyone."

Gold stroked her hair. "It's alright, dearie. No harm done."

Delaney still looked miserable. "Daddy isn't going to be happy."

Gold looked away from her. _I'm sorry, Bianca._

* * *

Delaney and Xavier peeked out from behind a pile of stacked wood and looked across the road at Mr Gold's pawnshop. The man himself was tucked snuggly into a sandwich at Granny's diner.

"I double dog dare you," Xavier teased.

Delaney rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like that'll get me to do it. What if my dad finds out? Or Mother Superior? We'll both be grounded until next spring!"

"Chicken," Xavier wheedled, knowing that Delaney would take it as a challenge.

"Am not," Delaney protested in a hiss. "I'm smart!"

"Then go!" Xavier continued. "A smart girl wouldn't get caught."

Delaney sighed. "Do you have the radios?"

Xavier pulled out a pair of walkie-talkie's she had 'borrowed' from Sheriff Graham. "Ready and working!"

Delaney took one and, checking that no one was around, ran across the street to the pawnshop. She walked around to the back and found it unlocked. She opened it and slipped inside. "X," she whispered into the radio. "I'm in."

"Good job!" Xavier whispered. "What does it look like?"

Delaney wrinkled her nose. "It's all crowded and dusty. And it smells like wet sheep."

"Ew!" Xavier laughed. "Oh, hold on! Someone's coming!"

Delaney froze, ready to bolt out the door.

"False alarm," Xavier said. "It was Archie."

Delaney sighed and went back to looking around. "All this stuff is old and gross. There's nothing…" Something on a bookshelf caught her eye.

"What?" Xavier whispered. "Delaney, what? What do you see?"

"Hold on," Delaney said. She sat the radio down on a box and moved a step stool in front of the bookshelf. She climbed it and found…a dagger. It was wavy and had something etched into the blade.

Delaney tried to sound it out. "R-Rump… Roomple… Rumple…still…"

"Code red! Code red!" Xavier screamed from the radio. "Gold's coming! Delaney, get out of there!"

Delaney jumped off the stool and ran out of the back door. She sprinted across the street and skidded to a halt behind the wood where she bent over and gasped for breath.

"That was close!" Xavier said, her eyes wide. "Are you okay?"

Delaney nodded. "I…I saw a knife."

Xavier gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth. Delaney swallowed. "It was weird. It was all…curvy. And it had a name on it. Rumple…Roomple…"

"Rumplestilskin?"

Delaney and Xavier gasped and whirled around to see Gold standing there, holding the radio that Delaney had left behind. And he didn't look happy.

"Busted," Xavier muttered.

"You know," Gold said in a menacingly soft voice. "I have half a mind to drag you both down to the sheriff's station and let your guardians know what you've been up to."

Xavier gulped. Delaney, being Delaney, tried to be funny. "Can you use the other half of your mind, then?"

Gold didn't smile. "That would entail me eating you two."

Delaney gulped. Xavier nearly swooned.

"Take this back to Sheriff Graham," Gold ordered, giving Delaney the radio. "I'm very disappointed in you, dearie."

Delaney hung her head and started walking to the sheriff's station. She didn't want Gold to see her tears. Xavier followed her closely.

Gold sighed and watched the two twelve year olds go. "I'm sorry, Bianca."

* * *

Gold threw what he hoped would be his last calendar into the garbage. Twenty-eight years of living in dumb, boring old Storybrooke. Soon the Child would come and rescue them all from the Curse.

The pawnshop door opened and a grinning Delaney stuck her head in. "Happy New Year!" she sang.

Gold smirked. "I do hope so. Come to give an old man some company?"

Delaney pranced inside, flaunting the pretty purple dress that was obviously new. It hugged her thin figure and accented her hair perfectly. "You're not…_that_ old," she teased.

Gold leaned forward across the counter and feigned ignorance. "So who gave you this extraordinary dress, dearie? It can't have been your father."

"Nope," Delaney said with a pop. "It just appeared on the doorstep. No name."

Gold raised his eyebrows. "A secret admirer?"

"Or an overly generous benefactor," Delaney said, her teasing at an end.

Gold reached over and tugged on a strand of her red hair. "I hate seeing you unhappy. I would give you a million dresses if it made your life easier."

Delaney smiled sadly. "I don't need a million dresses, Gold. But they would be appreciated."

Gold chuckled. "So, you've come to keep me company again?"

Delaney held out a thin box. Gold eyed it. "Let me guess…socks?"

Delaney scoffed and he took it. Inside was a crystal rose. Gold let out a breath and gingerly lifted it out if the box. "How did you…"

"I saved up," Delaney replied. "I-I don't know why, but I thought of you when I saw it. I don't know if it's genuine or not…"

Gold sat the rose down and limped around the counter until he stood in front of Delaney. He dropped his cane and pulled her into a hug. Delaney wrapped her arms around him and found that he was shaking from suppressed emotion.

"I wish you were my daughter," Gold whispered, gently stroking her hair. "I wish you were my own again."

Delaney didn't know what 'again' meant, but she knew what the rest meant. "I wish that, too." She sniffed and blinked back tears. "I wish that, too, Gold."

"I'm sorry," Gold whispered softly, his own tears sliding down his face. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Delaney murmured. "It's okay."

* * *

**A/N: last for season 1**

**season 2 will be called something else, but i have no idea**

**any suggestions will be appreciated. must allude to Bianca/Delaney in some way**


	11. Author's Note

**A/N: okay, so i'm breaking one rule right now.**

**so, after a long while of debating, i've decided that season 2 of this fanfic will be call 'The Root of Magic'**

**Once Upon a Time season 2 will be starting up September 30th and I can start on the fanfic again.**

**there are many things i hope to do with season 2; Puss in Boots, Gibbous has sisters, Bianca and Jack marry and...quite possibly...an evil Bianca! sounds cool, no? see you in September!**

**also, reveiws are really appreciated. they keep me going.**

**I also have other fanfics that are posted on my profile.**


	12. Q&A

**A/N: waz up!**

**Q and A for 'Woodcutter's Daughter'**

* * *

_Where did you come up with Bianca/Delaney? Names?_  
Well, Bianca was orginally gonna be Rumplestilskin's love intrest, but I liked the RumBelle story too much, so I changed the character. Like, a lot. Bianca was originally blonde, brown eyed and twenty-something. And she didn't have any powers.  
I've always loved the name Delaney and thought it would be a cool OC. Bianca was a suggestion from one of my friends.

_Why power over plants?_  
I don't know. It just fit. I did play around with water powers for a bit, though.

_What's up with Gibbous and sprites?_  
The side effect of too much caffine in the afternoon and my little sister and her friends watching the new Tinkerbell movies downstairs_._

_What made you decide to bring Jack into the story?_  
It came to me in a dream. Weird, but it's true. I saw Bianca and Jack climbing the beanstalk and decided to write that as an episode. Plus, I think the story of 'Jack and the Beanstalk' is an underrated story.

_If you could change one thing about the story, what would it be?_  
That's a tough one. I think I would have kept Jack out of the story until season 2.

_Why did you start the story in 'Skin Deep'? Why not go further back?_  
At the time, I had no idea how to write Bianca/Delaney into the previous episodes. I might write more in the future.

_Why did you give Bianca her memories back?_  
You guys actually asked for that to happen. I thought about it, experimented and agreed that it would be cool.

_You write the episodes almost exactly like the TV show. Do you watch it several times?_  
I watch the episode when it airs to enjoy it. I watch it the next morning to place Bianca/Delaney into the story and then watch it two more times to write. The whole process takes about three days.

_Has it been diffulcult to write while the actual story is still being revealed?_  
It's had it's challanges, but I like that. season 1 has been easier to manipulate to my needs. season 2 is a whole different story...

_You've written little extra scenes. Where do those come from?_  
Off the top of my head. 'Apology' was actually a request.


End file.
